Chandelier
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Aku pikir kau mulai jenuh sehingga kau tak lagi setia. Aku pun sadar ada orang lain yang mengasihiku melebihi dirimu saat ini. Namun aku bertahan, berharap dapat kau cintai lagi, berusaha tak sampai membagi hati dengan yang lain, bahkan bila orang itu serupa denganmu.
1. 1st Candle

_Tantangan terbesar bagi cinta adalah waktu, dan musuh terbesarnya bukanlah pengkhianatan, tetapi kejenuhan._

.

.

Setiap pasangan yang sudah berumah tangga pasti punya mimpi untuk memiliki rumah. Begitupun dengan Mei, bahkan sebelum ia meresmikan hubungannya dengan Hiashi di Italia beberapa tahun silam. Namun rumah idamannya bukanlah sekadar bangunan yang menjadi naungan. Lebih dari itu, rumah adalah tempat di mana ia tidak pernah merasa asing, tak pernah membuat dirinya merasa sendiri, pun tempat di mana ia bisa pulang dan melepas segala kepenatan.

Rumah idaman yang dibangun bersama atas dasar cinta dan tetes keringat, yang baginya indah di luarnya serta memberikan kebahagiaan bagi penghuninya. Terlebih setelah diisi tangisan bayi laki-laki yang diadopsi olehnya dan Hiashi, Hyuuga Naruto, yang kini sudah berusia tiga tahunan.

Yang tak kalah penting, ia menyisakan petak khusus di halaman rumahnya dengan menambahkan kolam ikan koi yang dipercantik bunga lotus. Koi bisa berarti cinta, sementara lotus adalah perlambang kemurnian serta kesetiaan terhadap pasangan, harapan agar memperoleh banyak keturunan, agar pasangan seiya-sekata, juga bersama dalam suka dan duka.

Tak banyak asa yang Mei gantungkan dalam jalinan cinta terlarangnya dengan Hiashi. Ia tak bermuluk-muluk, tanpa restu keluarga Hyuuga, ia hanya mampu berharap agar dapat terus hidup bersama Hiashi—juga sang buah hati.

Namun semua berubah semenjak kesibukan begitu menyita waktu Hiashi. Semurka apapun keluarga Hyuuga, mereka tetap membutuhkan Hiashi sang ahli waris tunggal. Mencoret nama Hiashi dari silsilah keluarga Hyuuga—setelah pembangkangannya dengan menikahi Mei—kini bagaikan gertakan sambal belaka. Nyatanya Hiashi tetap diharuskan untuk mengambil alih kepemimpinan Hyuuga Property yang mana beberapa _mall_ besar merupakan anak usahanya.

Mei tahu awalnya Hiashi menolak dan bersikeras untuk terus menjalani hidup tenteram bersamanya, meski materi tak berlimpah ruah, namun ia pun tak begitu paham mengapa akhirnya tawaran itu diterima.

Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa keluarga Hyuuga hanya bermaksud meminjamkan Hiashi sesaat kepadanya, dan ketika semua kembali diambil darinya, ia dipaksa untuk menerimanya.

Entahlah, ia hanya merasa semua tak lagi sama, termasuk Hiashi.

Pasangan hidupnya itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, bahkan luar negeri. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesepiannya ia jika tak ada Naruto.

 _Longing for lost love_ ….

Layaknya bahasa bunga lotus yang tak banyak diketahui, ia kembali mendambakan pertemuan berkualitas, begitu merindukan obrolan menjelang tidur— _pillow talk_ —salah satu momen yang sanggup membuat matanya berkaca-kaca hanya dengan mengingatnya. Momen yang selalu menjadi dambaannya, yang dulu bisa terjadi hampir setiap malam, di saat ia bisa menceritakan apapun yang dialaminya dalam sehari penuh kepada Hiashi, tentang rencana rumah tangganya dalam sekian tahun ke depan, maupun berbagi cerita tanpa makna, atau bahkan tidak lebih dari sekadar berpelukan hingga pagi. Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya sesaknya.

Jangankan bertemu, memberi kabar pun Hiashi seperti enggan. Tak akan ada telepon ataupun pesan bila bukan dirinya yang memulai.

Rumah yang tak terlalu luas pun bisa terasa begitu besar dan dingin jika tanpa Hiashi di sisinya, membuatnya memilih tinggal di apartemen pribadinya bila lagi-lagi ia ditinggal dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Pun ia tak bisa bekerja di luar rumah sejak Naruto hadir di tengah keluarga kecilnya, lantaran ia tak rela memercayakan anak semata wayangnya dengan Hiashi kepada _baby sitter_ , membuatnya semakin merasa sepi karena terbatasnya interaksi dengan dunia luar.

Namun ia masih bisa menyegarkan pikiran dengan berjalan santai bersama Naruto di sekitar huniannya, seperti sore ini. Ia dengar ada kafe _outdoor_ yang baru buka dan masih dalam masa promosi. Naruto suka makanan manis, tak ada salahnya ia memanjakan putra tersayangnya itu.

"Kaachan—Nalu mau _muffin_ , donat, blonis, es klim kacang melah, telus…."

Mei tersenyum gemas menanggapi bocah dalam gendongannya yang mengabsen daftar keinginannya sembari menggerakkan jemarinya bak menghitung, dan seolah mampu menghabiskan semuanya. Ia pun tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk mendaratkan banyak kecupan di wajah menggemaskan putranya itu, terlebih kedua pipi gembil yang selalu membuatnya ingin menghadiahi cubitan sayang, tak peduli kini ia sedang menyusuri trotoar yang lumayan ramai karena termasuk jam pulang kantor.

"Hm? Terus?"

"Apa lagi, ya? Hm—aa~ Nalu juga mau pelmen tama cokelat!" Naruto berseru penuh semangat. Tentu saja ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan ketika sang ibu memberikan kelonggaran sehari ini dengan memperbolehkannya mengonsumsi makanan manis apapun yang ia mau.

"Boleh—"

 _BRAK_!

Di tengah kesenangan itu, Mei terhenti begitu mendengar bunyi benda jatuh tak jauh di depannya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya hanya melihat sekilas asal keributan, kemudian tetap melanjutkan langkah lebarnya. Mei tak bisa untuk tak acuh, apalagi ia sedang tak terburu-buru, sehingga ia berjongkok di dekat sang pria untuk membantu merapikan segerombol bunga segar yang tercecer di depan toko itu, sebelum terinjak oleh para pengguna jalan.

"Sudah sekian kali ku bilang kan Niisan, lebih baik pakai troli saja."

Sejenak suara bernada tinggi itu menarik perhatian Mei. Lantas pemuda tegap sang pemilik suara itu pun turut membantu sehingga mereka menyelesaikannya dengan lebih cepat.

"Kau selalu saja meremehkanku, Kizashi, seolah-olah aku sudah benar-benar tak mampu menggunakan tanganku."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Niisan—jangan mulai lagi."

Mei menahan napas tanpa sadar begitu wajah sang pria terlihat lebih jelas setelah mereka menegakkan tubuh masing-masing. Mata tegas itu, dan bibir tipis itu—sontak mengingatkannya pada satu orang; Hyuuga Hiashi.

Bila Hiashi yang berdiri di posisinya kali ini, barangkali akan merasa seperti tengah bercermin. Bedanya hanya hidung yang sedikit lebih mancung dari Hiashi, juga tatapan rambutnya yang lebih gondrong. Ia yakin tak mungkin Hiashi yang ada di hadapannya, karena yang ia tahu partner hidupnya itu masih ada di Jerman saat ini.

"Touchaaan~!"

Seruan Naruto membuat Mei semakin yakin bahwa tak ada kesalahan pada indra penglihatannya. Sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa ia mulai berhalusinasi akibat rasa rindunya yang menumpuk.

"A-ah—maaf telah mengganggu perjalanan Anda, dan terima kasih sudah membantu kami," ucap sang pria sembari membungkuk sopan, setelah si pemuda berambut merah jambu kembali masuk.

Sementara Mei masih terpaku tanpa mampu berucap. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar memeluk Naruto terlalu erat, sedangkan putranya itu mulai merentangkan kedua lengannya ke arah sang pria yang ia kira adalah ayahnya.

"Omong-omong, kami baru di sini. Jika Anda berkenan, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke toko bunga kami." Sang pria menggerakkan lengan kanannya dengan ramah ke arah tokonya yang berkaca lebar dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Haruno' itu. Di lain sisi ia tampak bingung lantaran batita yang baru ditemuinya terlihat berusaha menggapainya.

"Hizashi Nii, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Bersamaan seruan dari dalam itu, Mei memacu langkahnya tanpa kata, disertai gumaman berulang yang ia rapalkan bagaikan mantra, "Tidak mungkin—bagaimana bisa—bahkan namanya—"

Tubuhnya pun gemetar pelan karena terlalu terkejut dan bingung dengan apa yang baru dialaminya. Bahkan ia seperti tak peduli akan Naruto yang mulai rewel dalam gendongannya, yang berusaha untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Ia tahu putranya itu juga sangat merindukan sang ayah, namun ia yakin bahwa pria tadi bukan Hiashi. Untuk memastikan semuanya, ia meraih ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi nomor Hiashi tanpa mengindahkan rengekan Naruto.

"Hiashi—"

Begitu telepon tersambung, Mei tak sabar untuk mendengar suara Hiashi, dan memastikan bahwa pasangannya itu memang masih berada di luar Jepang, terutama Tokyo. Namun tenggorokannya tercekat karena suara dari seberang beradu dengan deru napas tak beraturan dan desah lirih yang bersahutan.

"Di sini masih tengah malam, Mei—hhh—kau tidak melihat jam? Atau kau akan berasalan lupa—"

"A-ah— _ne_ … maaf—"

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Hiashi. Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Mei seketika tertelan kembali. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, batinnya serasa diremas, dan benaknya nyaris kosong. Ia seolah terlupa akan sosok serupa Hiashi yang sebelumnya menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan, begitupun dengan rencananya untuk memanjakan Naruto, karena langkah gontainya membawanya kembali menuju apartemennya. Tatapan matanya kosong, membuat putranya ketakutan dan hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Ia seperti hilang akal dan terlupa akan apapun di sekitarnya, selain berbagai asumsi yang berakar pada Hiashi.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, namun tidak bagi Mei yang bangun dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Sejatinya ia tak bisa tidur semalaman, hingga ia terlelap menjelang pagi lantaran tubuhnya terlalu letih. Ia mendapati Naruto yang masih pulas memeluk dirinya dengan begitu posesif, tak ubahnya seperti sang ayah, dulu.

Teringat akan Hiashi, saat itu pula lukanya kembali menganga. Ia ingin terus berpikiran positif dan berprasangka baik terhadap Hiashi, namun sisi hatinya yang lain telah mendakwa bahwa ia telah diduakan, atau mungkin lebih—karena ia pun tak tahu bagaimana perilaku suaminya itu di luar sana. Meski begitu ia senantiasa berharap Hiashi tak akan pernah berpaling.

Ia sadar ia tak boleh berlarut-larut dalam pikiran kelamnya. Pun ia tak boleh membuat Naruto kembali takut akan sikapnya. Usai membersihkan diri, ia melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa; mengambil susu langganan yang masih hangat di depan apartemennya sebelum menyiapkan sarapan. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapati sebuket lili lembah di depan pintunya.

Tak ada identitas pengirim, selain 'HH' yang tertulis pada secarik kertas.

.

.

 _Haruskah bertahan menaruh kasih layaknya lilin yang terus memberikan cahaya walau tahu akan terluka karenanya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | fanfic tahun 2014 (milik sendiri) yang dirombak (publish langsung dari 1-10) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** | setelah **Hiashi** x **Mei** x **Hizashi** , sekarang kepincut + **Miroku** xoxo | generasi tua (?)


	2. 2nd Candle

_Tak peduli ke mana pun kau pergi, bahkan jika kau sudah terlupa akan diriku sepenuhnya, aku harus membangun pelabuhan untukmu kembali di kala letih._

.

.

" _Sebenarnya ibu tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi keadaan ayahmu semakin mengkhawatirkan. Tak bisakah kau segera pulang? Dia terus menanyakanmu—putri semata wayangnya—juga Hiashi dan cucunya._ "

Mei memijit pelipisnya dengan gusar mendengar suara sarat kecemasan di seberang sana. Sejak beberapa hari ke belakang ia sudah berupaya merampungkan pekerjaannya lebih cepat agar bisa lekas pulang kampung. Sebab ia tidak bisa mengulur waktu penyelesaiannya, sehingga ia tak mungkin menemui kedua orang tuanya jika pekerjaannya belum beres.

"Aku usahakan, Kaasan…."

" _Kemarin kau juga bilang begitu._ "

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Kaasan … aku benar-benar belum bisa—"

Naruto terus mengamati ibunya yang sedari tadi terlihat sibuk. Sampai beberapa menit ibunya masih bercengkerama via telepon dengan seseorang yang ia tahu adalah neneknya, kemudian kembali pada kesibukan sebelumnya.

Kalau Mei sudah duduk di depan komputer dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung, Naruto paham kalau wanita berambut panjang itu sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Mei adalah seorang arsitek yang memulai karier sebagai arsitek independen semenjak memenangkan kompetisi desain, dan apartemen pribadinya merangkap sebagai kantor yang ia namai Terumi Design. Ia kerap bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi dan properti—hanya berkolaborasi, bukan bekerja kepada mereka.

Sekarang pun Mei lebih memilih bekerja di rumah, karena Naruto masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggal. Ia bisa saja menitipkan Naruto di _preschool_ atau _daycare_ , tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk langsung memasukkan Naruto ke taman kanak-kanak tahun depan. Kali ini ia sedang mengerjakan proyek pusat perbelanjaan.

Kalau ia diharuskan untuk keluar rumah lantaran urusan pekerjaannya, biasanya ia akan menitipkan Naruto ke Nara Yoshino, tetangga sekaligus kawannya yang memiliki seorang putra sebaya Naruto. Istri dari Nara Shikaku—pemilik _barbershop_ di lantai dasar—itu, bekerja _shift_ malam sehingga terkadang bisa menemani Shikamaru dan Naruto bermain di siang hari.

Naruto masih duduk selonjor memeluk bantal katak hijaunya di karpet tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari ibunya yang sedari tadi seolah berada di dunianya sendiri. Mainannya yang lain tercecer di sekitarnya, tak lagi menarik minatnya. Ia bosan hanya ditemani lego atau setumpuk mainannya yang lain dari mobil-mobilan sampai robot-robotan. Ia ingin bermain di luar, terlebih ke tempat ayahnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ibunya terus menyakinkannya bahwa yang ditemuinya tempo hari bukan ayahnya.

Ia begitu merindukan ayahnya. Ia ingin makan dan mandi bersama lagi, digendong di pundak lagi, tidur di antara ayah dan ibunya lagi, jalan-jalan sore bersama di sekitar kompleks, dan masih banyak hal yang teramat ia rindukan, namun yang terpenting adalah kehadiran ayahnya. Ia ingin ayahnya yang memiliki banyak waktu untuknya kembali. Ayah yang murah senyum—walaupun tipis—bukan yang bersikap super dingin dan jarang pulang.

"K-Kaachan…," panggil Naruto takut-takut. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menganggu ibunya.

"Hm?" sahut Mei tanpa menoleh.

"Nalu pengin main di lual."

"Ke tempat Shikamaru?"

Konsentrasi Mei belum sepenuhnya terpecah karena pekerjaannya lebih menyita perhatiannya. Dan lagi, ia juga tengah banyak pikiran; masalah dengan Hiashi belum selesai, ia sudah dihadapkan pada sakitnya sang ayah yang memang sudah renta.

"Tapi sebentar saja, Bibi Yoshino pulang agak siang tadi, pasti butuh banyak istirahat. Kalau kalian berisik, Bibi Yoshino tidak akan bisa tidur."

Bahkan ia seolah terlupa akan usia putranya kini. Padahal biasanya ia sendiri yang akan mengantar Naruto ke apartemen keluarga Nara meskipun berada tepat di sebelah.

Raut muka Naruto tampak lebih cerah dalam seketika. Buru-buru ia berdiri lantas mengendarai sepeda roda tiga warna oranye yang merupakan kado ulang tahun ketiganya dari ayahnya. Ia tak menyangka meminta izin keluar akan semudah ini jika ibunya tengah fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia segera berseru riang seraya bersepeda ke pintu depan,

" _Ne_ , Kaachan! Nalu nanti cepat pulaaang~!"

Terdengar debam pintu setelahnya. Dan Mei berusaha untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya.

Sementara bagi Naruto ini adalah kenakalannya yang pertama. Ia tidak memberikan penjelasan bahwa tujuan sebenarnya bukan apartemen orang tua Shikamaru, malah turut menjejal bersama sepedanya pada penghuni lain yang buru-buru memasuki lift turun. Ia sudah lumayan hafal bagaimana caranya keluar dari bangunan bertingkat itu lantaran sering memerhatikan tombol-tombol yang biasanya ditekan oleh ibunya ketika mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Dan untungnya ia tidak perlu berjinjit untuk menekan tombol lantai dasar karena ada yang setujuan dengannya.

Senyumnya makin mengembang manakala ia berhasil mencapai trotoar yang biasanya dilalui ibunya. Dengan kaki mungilnya ia mengayuh semangat. Adakalanya pandangan terhalang pengguna jalan namun tidak menyurutkan tekad bulatnya. Ia menuju jalur yang diyakininya benar. Seingatnya ibunya berjalan ke arah sana ketika bertemu dengan ayahnya waktu itu.

Dan benar saja, di teras toko bunga yang tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen ibunya, ia bisa kembali menemukan pria yang ia yakini sebagai ayahnya.

"Touchaaan!" panggilnya ceria dan tergesa memeluk kaki Hizashi dari samping, tak peduli dengan sepedanya yang menghalangi jalan karena teronggok di tengah trotoar, "Touchan, Nalu taneeen sekaiii~!"

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya berbinar mendapati Hizashi yang hanya terbengong melihatnya.

"N-Naru?" gumam Hizashi bingung. Ia yang sebelumnya tengah merapikan bunganya jadi tak berkutik.

"N-Niisan—k-kau pernah menghamili gadis Tokyo?!"

Hizashi tergagap mendengar suara menggelegar adik semata wayangnya, "O-oi, Kizashi! M-mana mungkin! Bukankah kita baru beberapa minggu di sini—l-lagipula, sebelumnya hanya dari ibu aku tahu tentang Tokyo."

Pemuda bernama Kizashi itu masih mengamati Naruto dengan mulut terbuka, sedangkan yang diperhatikan merasa gentar dan bersembunyi di balik Hizashi yang ia sangka adalah ayahnya. Di matanya, Kizashi terlihat seperti sedang memelototinya, dan itu menyeramkan baginya.

"Touchan, Nalu takut," rengeknya dengan suara bergetar.

"Astaga, kau membuatnya takut, Kizashi."

"Aku tak bermaksud, Niisan—hanya terlalu kaget."

"Hah~ ya sudah, biar aku yang bicara padanya."

"Aa— _sou_ , _wakatta_."

Kizashi pun kembali masuk ke toko, sedangkan Hizashi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang terlalu erat di kakinya. Trotoar lumayan lengang siang itu, dan ia berjongkok di depan si batita manis setelahnya.

Tentu ia belum lupa dengan bocah mungil yang sudah memanggilnya ayah sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa, hanya menerka bahwa mungkin ia mirip dengan sang ayah. Namun ia pun jadi penasaran, sedemikian miripkah dirinya dengan ayah bocah ini sehingga dikira orang yang sama?

Dan seketika pula ia teringat akan wanita molek tempo hari, yang membuatnya sulit mengalihkan pandangan sejak pertemuan pertama kala itu. Bahkan menjadikannya bak _stalker_ yang menguntit wanita yang sudah membantunya itu sampai tempat tinggalnya. Ia tak sanggup mengungkapkan kekagumannya, hanya mampu mewakilkannya pada bahasa bunga lili lembah, yang ia letakkan di pagi harinya, bahwa ia mengagumi kerendahan hati serta kemurahan wanita tersebut, dan menunjukkan betapa manisnya kesan dari pertemuan itu baginya.

"Kau pergi sendirian?"

Naruto mengangguk imut, "Kaachan tibuk—telus Touchan lamaaa sekai pulangnya. Nalu kan pengin main tama Touchan."

Sejujurnya Hizashi bingung bagaimana menanggapinya, namun ia tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan bocah selucu Naruto. Di waktu yang sama ia jadi merasa tak tahu diri lantaran menaksir orang yang sudah berumah tangga bahkan telah memiliki anak.

"Ibumu pasti khawatir, ayo ku antar pulang." Tidak seharusnya anak sekecil Naruto dibiarkan keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan. Ia tak tahu apa kesibukan sang ibu hingga membiarkan Naruto pergi seorang diri.

Naruto kembali sumringah. Tanpa melupakan sepedanya, sebelah tangannya menggamit erat jemari Hizashi, dan melangkah menuju apartemen ibunya. Ia berjalan riang, mengira bahwa sang ayah mengajaknya pulang dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Touchan, Nalu mau es klim."

Hizashi tersenyum samar mendengar permintaan lugu Naruto. Pun ia sama sekali tak keberatan bila harus mengeluarkan uangnya untuk anak semanis ini.

"Boleh, tapi Naru jangan keluar rumah sendirian lagi, apalagi pergi terlalu jauh. Bagaimana kalau Naru sampai tersesat."

" _Ne_ , Nalu janji. Touchan juga janji main tama Nalu telus belikan es klim yan banak, _ne_?"

Hizashi tergelak pelan seraya menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik Naruto yang teracung padanya.

" _Hai hai_ ," sanggupnya.

Kalau dipikir lagi, ia meminta Naruto untuk tidak pergi seorang diri, yang bisa berarti bahwa sebaiknya Naruto keluar rumah dengan sang ibu. Apa ini bisa diartikan bahwa ia seolah mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Astaga, ia tak bermaksud memperalat bocah polos ini. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Kalaupun ia bisa bersua lagi dengan wanita berambut cokelat itu, ia akan menganggapnya sebagai suatu keberuntungan.

"Astaga, Naruto—mulai nakal, huh? Sudah berani bohongi ibu."

Hizashi bisa merasakan genggaman di tangannya terlepas begitu wanita yang ia tahu merupakan ibu Naruto berbondong mendekat bersama dua sekuriti dan seorang wanita lagi. Ia sendiri susah untuk mengalihkan atensi dari sang wanita, yang mengatakan sesuatu kepada para satuan pengaman tersebut sehingga mereka pergi, sebelum berlutut di hadapan Naruto.

"Nalu tidak bohong," Naruto mencicit takut, "Nalu kan cuma bilang ingin main di lual, telus Nalu ketemu Touchan…."

Mei menghela napas pelan, sebagian mewakili kelegaannya karena sudah menemukan Naruto kembali. Naruto benar, ia yang telah menyimpulkan sendiri, tapi malah menimpakannya kepada putranya itu. Ia hanya terlampau cemas. Bagaimana tidak, Yoshino tiba-tiba mendatangi apartemennya hanya untuk membagi makanan manis kesukaan Naruto. Sedangkan yang ia kira, sejak beberapa saat sebelumnya Naruto sudah berada di apartemen keluarga Nara bersama Shikamaru. Sampai-sampai ia minta bantuan kepada sekuriti untuk mencari putra tunggalnya ini.

"Jangan ulangi lagi."

"Kalau Naru membuat ibu kelimpungan lagi, bibi tidak akan mau menemani Naru main lagi," timpal Yoshino yang masih tampak mengatur napas setelah berlarian.

Bibir Naruto sedikit maju mendengarnya, "Maaf…."

Mei tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, namun tak sekalipun ia membalas tatapan pria lain yang sedari tadi bungkam. Ia hanya membungkuk singkat dibarengi ucapan terima kasih sebelum menggandeng Naruto masuk, tak mengindahkan kebingungan Naruto karena ayahnya tidak ikut, padahal ayahnya sudah berjanji kepadanya.

Yoshino pun sempat mengira pria itu adalah Hiashi, namun kenyataannya tidak turut masuk bersama Mei dan Naruto. Ia yang kebingungan lantas mengekor pada Mei untuk meminta penjernihan.

Sementara itu, Hizashi berjalan pulang dengan senyum mengembang. Masih terngiang bagaimana Mei berucap kepadanya,

" _Terima kasih, Hizashi San_ _…._ "

Tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang dikaguminya itu mengetahui namanya. Senyumnya pasti akan lebih lebar lagi, andaikata bisa.

.

.

.

" _Mei Sama, Hiashi Sama pulang_ _… sepertinya dari semalam, tapi—_ "

Informasi dari _housekeeper_ di kediamannya bagaikan angin surga bagi Mei. Ketidaksabarannya membuatnya tak sepenuhnya mendengar penuturan wanita paruh baya di seberang sana lantaran ia buru-buru menutup sambungan. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya berjumpa dengan Hiashi. Akhirnya setelah sekian minggu di luar negeri, suaminya itu pulang. Hal pertama yang melintas di benaknya kini adalah keinginannya untuk memeluk Hiashi hingga sesak.

Ia bahkan tak memedulikan penampilannya yang khas bangun tidur. Dengan cekatan ia mengemas beberapa barangnya yang masih berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya untuk ia bawa ke rumahnya dan Hiashi. Tak lupa ia menggendong Naruto yang masih terlelap di lengannya yang lain. Jarak yang biasanya ia tempuh selama lima belas menit dengan kecepatan standar mobilnya, sekarang hanya membutuhkan lima menitan.

"Hiashi…."

Mei bahkan sudah menyerukan nama Hiashi sejak menginjakkan kaki di teras. Sebelum kembali mencari keberadaan Hiashi, ia menyerahkan Naruto yang tidurnya belum terusik kepada Tsunade— _housekeeper_ yang selama ini datang setiap hari ke rumahnya untuk melakukan tugasnya, namun tidak tinggal di sana. Ia sudah berpesan untuk memberitahunya manakala Hiashi pulang di saat ia tak berada di tempat. Dan ia tak menyadari tatapan sendu asisten rumah tangganya itu lantaran terlalu sibuk dengan kabut rindunya yang justru terasa kian tebal.

"Hiashi—" Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu dapur saat dilihatnya Hiashi menempati meja makan masih dengan berpiama. Namun bukan keadaan suaminya itu yang membuatnya tercengang, kehadiran wanita lain di dapurnya lah yang membuat tubuhnya seolah terpaku di tempat, dan kegembiraannya meluruh lepuh dalam sekejap mata.

Secepat inikah jawaban akan kecurigaannya waktu itu?

"Oh—Mei, aku kira kau tak akan pulang," sambut Hiashi tenang, namun ia hanya sekilas melihat Mei, selebihnya ia memusatkan perhatian kepada wanita berambut panjang yang tengah sibuk di depan kompor.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini, Hiashi?" desis Mei penuh penekanan. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya pagi ini. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun memasak di dapurnya, termasuk asisten rumah tangganya. Hiashi sangat paham akan hal itu, dan sekarang pria itu justru mengundang wanita berpakaian seksi untuk mengacaukan suasana hatinya.

"Apa kau tak melihat kalau aku sedang menunggu sarapanku?"

"Kau pikir aku sudah buta?"

"Kalau begitu, tak bisakah kau bersabar?"

"Tidak."

Wanita yang berdiri di depan kompor menghentikan kegiatannya. Secara mendadak atmosfer terasa begitu menyesakkan. Dua sejoli itu pun masih tampak belum lelah untuk saling beradu tatapan nyalang. Hingga Hiashi berdiri dan menghampiri Mei.

"Baiklah—dia Miroku," ungkap Hiashi dengan nada datar. "Mulai saat ini dia akan tinggal di sini."

Mata bulat Mei tampak melebar, tenggorokannya tercekat. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya ini. Mengenalkan selingkuhannya dengan begitu santai kepadanya yang notabene adalah pasangan resminya, terlebih mengajaknya tinggal di rumah yang mereka bangun bersama. Tidakkah Hiashi memikirkan perasaannya?

"Dan dia sedang mengandung anakku."

Seketika Mei seolah lupa cara bernapas. Pun ia mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak saat itu juga.

"Touchan?" Naruto sedikit mencairkan suasana tegang di antara kedua orang tuanya. Ia memasuki dapur sambil mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan—efek bangun tidur—sekaligus ingin memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

"Touchan pulang! _Yatta_ ~! _"_ Naruto mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat dengan girang. Tentu ia tidak lupa dengan janji ayahnya kemarin. Ia pun menghampiri Hiashi dan meraih telapak tangan lebar milik ayahnya itu untuk digenggamnya. Namun ia terbelalak karena yang diterimanya adalah penolakan.

"Touchan…."

Di saat yang sama Mei menangkap keanehan pada Hiashi, terutama tangan kirinya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menepis sentuhan Naruto. Seolah bergerak di luar kendali, Hiashi menggenggamnya dengan tangan lainnya untuk menyembunyikan gemetarnya. Pun sesaat Hiashi tampak menggigil bak kedinginan, namun pria itu dengan cepat meninggalkan dapur.

Tetapi Mei terlalu kalut untuk memikirkan semua itu.

.

.

.

Persetan dengan _deadline_ , ataupun Hiashi. Ia akan tetap menemui orang tuanya meski tanpa pria itu. Kampung halamannya terletak di Sapporo, Hokkaido, merupakan kota berpenduduk terbanyak nomor empat di Jepang yang terkenal dengan _ramen_ rasa misonya, yang menjadi favorit Naruto. Bila ia pergi malam ini juga, mungkin ia baru tiba keesokan paginya.

Ia tahu dirinya kalah bila meninggalkan rumahnya dan membiarkan Hiashi bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan itu semua berlangsung lebih lama. Ia hanya ingin menyegarkan pikirannya barang sesaat. Ia merasa bisa gila jika memaksakan untuk tetap tinggal. Semua tak lagi sama, rumah idamannya kini membuatnya merasa terasing.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide gila dari kepalanya….

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Mei, di dalam kereta yang akan membawanya ke ujung utara dari negaranya. Bersama Naruto yang terlelap di pangkuannya dan seorang lagi serupa pria yang telah membuat hatinya remuk redam hari ini. Namun ia tahu bahwa Haruno Hizashi bukanlah Hyuuga Hiashi, mereka tak sama.

"Aku terlahir dengan kurang sempurna—tangan kiriku buntung sebagian—dan ini disambung saat aku dan keluargaku masih tinggal di Saitama. Karena aku dan adikku tak memiliki siapapun lagi di sana, kami memutuskan untuk menetap di sini setelah pemakaman ibu kami di kampung halamannya ini."

Sekarang ia pun tahu mengapa Hizashi selalu mengenakan sarung pada tangan kirinya. Dan malam itu ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal pria itu lebih dalam. Kenekatannya berbuah manis getir.

.

.

.

Miroku memandang sendu pada bak di kamar mandi Hiashi, di mana ia bisa melihat pria itu meringkuk di sana di malam yang dingin ini. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang remang, menembus jendela kaca yang tak seberapa luas. Perlahan ia menghampiri bak mandi dan mengusap kepala Hiashi dengan sayang. Ini bukan kali pertamanya mendapati Hiashi dalam keadaan yang sedemikian menyedihkan.

"Kau bisa demam jika tidur di sini."

Bisa dilihatnya kelopak mata Hiashi yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tahu Hiashi belum tidur barang sejenak.

"Mei…," lirihnya.

Direngkuhnya Hiashi, dan dipapahnya perlahan menuju tempat tidur. Dengan telaten ia menidurkan dan menyelimuti Hiashi, lantas kembali ke kamarnya sendiri setelah memastikan pria itu bernapas dengan lebih teratur.

" _Gomen ne_ …."

.

.

 _Kenyataannya, saat ketenangan merajai, kala kesunyian terasa begitu bising, seketika itu pula diriku kian merindukanmu dan segala tentangmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | fanfic tahun 2014 (milik sendiri) yang dirombak (publish langsung dari 1-10) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** | setelah **Hiashi** x **Mei** x **Hizashi** , sekarang kepincut + **Miroku** xoxo | generasi tua (?)


	3. 3rd Candle

_Dalam kehidupan, begitu banyak buku yang tertutup, begitu banyak halaman tak terbaca. Dan milikku jauh dari kata sempurna, namun aku bahagia._

.

.

Mei hanya mengatakan kalau sang suami tak bisa menemaninya ke rumah orang tuanya, dan entah bagaimana Hizashi tak merasa keberatan untuk menggantikan posisi pria itu. Pun ia tak mengerti mengapa ia tanpa pikir panjang menuruti permintaan Mei untuk membantunya menjalani suatu sandiwara. Bahkan Kizashi sudah memperingatkannya, bahwa bisa jadi ia hanya diperalat, dan ia tak peduli akan hal itu.

Dan sekali lagi, ia kembali bertanya-tanya; semirip apakah dirinya dengan suami Mei, sehingga wanita beriris _emerald_ itu seolah begitu yakin bahwa dirinya dapat mengelabui mereka? Ia percaya ada beberapa orang yang berwajah mirip di dunia ini, namun ia tak yakin akan benar-benar serupa bila tak memiliki hubungan darah.

Tetapi yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah kebersamaannya dengan Mei, sehingga ia mencoba mengabaikan segala rasa penasarannya.

.

.

.

Mei terbangun di tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan sendiri. Ia hanya menyewa satu bilik dengan dua tempat tidur di _shinkansen_ yang membawanya ke Hokkaido. Seingatnya semalam Naruto tidur bersamanya, juga Hizashi yang menempati ranjang di sebelahnya. Namun kini hanya ada kimono tidur yang masih terlipat rapi di atas kasur yang seharusnya ditempati Hizashi.

Kembali teringat akan Naruto, dengan cepat ia mendudukkan dirinya sembari menghalau cahaya mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca. Buru-buru ia mengganti baju tidur yang disediakan kereta peluru dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Yang pertama didatanginya adalah tempat duduknya yang berada di gerbong lain, karena ia tak mendengar suara dari kamar mandi di dalam biliknya, begitu pun keadaannya ketika ia mencoba mengeceknya.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya setelah itu membuatnya tertegun. Hizashi masih tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di bangkunya, sementara Naruto berbantalkan paha pria itu. Entah dari mana munculnya perasaan tak nyaman yang tiba-tiba mengaduk dadanya. Ia takut, sekaligus tak rela bila Naruto lebih dekat dengan pria lain—yang dikira sang ayah—daripada Hiashi. Lebih dari siapapun, ia tahu bagaimana sayangnya Hiashi kepada putra angkatnya itu, meskipun belakangan sikapnya terkesan dingin.

Di lain sisi ia menerka-nerka alasan Hizashi meninggalkan bilik yang mereka tempati. Apakah pria itu merasa kurang nyaman tidur di kamar yang sama dengannya? Ia lantas menghela napas pelan karena ia pikir hal itu wajar saja mengingat Hizashi tahu kalau dirinya bukan wanita bebas.

Sadar kalau Naruto berada di tempat yang aman, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke biliknya guna membersihkan diri. Tak banyak waktu yang ia miliki untuk beberes sebelum tiba di stasiun yang menjadi tujuannya. Namun belum sempat ia berbalik, Hizashi membuka matanya. Dengan sedikit canggung ia mencoba menyapa pria itu,

"Kau ingin ke kamar mandi lebih dulu?"

Setidaknya ia sudah bisa berbicara kian santai dengan Hizashi. Lagipula keluarganya bisa curiga bila ia terus berbincang secara formal dengan pria yang sementara akan berperan sebagai suaminya itu.

" _Iie_ , kau duluan saja," balas Hizashi dibarengi senyum.

Sungguh Mei nyaris terbuai oleh senyuman Hizashi. Sudah lama tak ia dapatkan dari Hiashi, dan kini senyum yang sama justru ia lihat pada seseorang yang serupa dengan suaminya itu.

"Aa—oke."

Sepeninggal Mei, Hizashi memusatkan perhatian pada Naruto yang masih menyamankan diri di pangkuannya. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan belaian lembut di kepala pirang balita itu. Dengan menerima tawaran Mei, sama saja dengan memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Jujur saja ia terlupa akan bagaimana kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh seorang ayah, atau mungkin ia memang belum pernah merasakannya. Karena itulah ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh Naruto, meskipun tak lama, karena bagaimanapun ia tahu diri dan paham akan siapa yang lebih berhak.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu akan pergi ke mana?"

"Tidak, Hiashi Sama," jawab Tsunade penuh hormat. Sebelumnya pun ia sudah melaksanakan perintah Hiashi untuk mencoba menghubungi apartemen pribadi Mei, yang juga tak mendapat jawaban.

"Begitu," gumam Hiashi tanpa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Terima kasih, kau boleh kembali bekerja."

Tsunade membungkuk untuk undur diri sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

Miroku mengekor pada Hiashi yang kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil dasi yang menjadi pelengkap setelan kerjanya. Wanita itu kemudian membantu Hiashi untuk memakainya.

"Aku kira kau akan libur satu sampai dua hari lagi."

"Tetua Hyuuga tak pernah memanusiakanku. Baginya aku adalah robot. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk—aku tak lebih dari boneka bertali yang bisa ia mainkan sesuka hati."

Gerakan tangan Miroku terhenti sesaat, namun tak lama senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya manakala ia membalas tatapan Hiashi.

"Jangan bicara begitu, beliau menyayangimu—cucu semata wayangnya."

"Keh, jika itu benar, dia pasti akan menghargai pilihanku. Nyatanya—kau tahu sendiri."

Kali ini Miroku terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membesarkan hati Hiashi. Yang ia tahu, segalanya terasa begitu tak adil untuk Hiashi, dan ia ingin menangis bila mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Hiashi sedang berada di toilet kantornya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia mengeringkan tangannya yang basah sebelum merogoh ponselnya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati nama ibu Mei yang tampil di layarnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lumayan lama ia tidak berbincang dengan ibu mertuanya, terutama semenjak ia mengurusi bisnis keluarganya. Ibu mertuanya adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah ia panggil ibu sepanjang hidupnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, selain yang didapatkannya dari ibu Mei. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rupa ibu kandungnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Okaasan," sapa Hiashi sopan begitu menjawab panggilan.

" _Maaf kalau terkesan tak sabaran, Nak Hiashi … ibu hanya ingin bertanya, apa sebenarnya kalian sudah berangkat? Biasanya kalian sudah sampai kalau berangkat dari semalam? Ibu tadi ingin menanyakannya pada Mei, tapi ponselnya mati._ "

Hiashi yang tak mengerti hanya mengerutkan kening.

" _Nak Hiashi?_ "

" _N_ - _ne_?"

" _Semalam Mei bilang kalau Nak Hiashi juga ikut ke sini, jadi ibu pikir bisa menanyakannya pada Nak Hiashi. Apa ibu mengganggu?_ "

"A-ah—tidak, Okaasan."

" _Nak Hiashi pasti sibuk sekali, tapi malah menuruti keinginan ayah. Ibu jadi merasa tak enak._ "

Sejujurnya Hiashi masih belum mengerti dengan pokok pembicaraan ibu mertuanya. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa ibu mertuanya belum mengetahui perihal kembalinya ia kepada keluarga Hyuuga.

Sibuk yang dimaksud wanita itu pasti tak jauh dari rangkaian pekerjaan serabutan yang dijalaninya sejak neneknya mencabut segala fasilitas yang diberikan kepadanya, tepatnya semenjak ia kedapatan telah menikahi Mei di luar negeri.

" _Apa Mei sedang ada di dekat Nak Hiashi?_ "

Kali ini ia bisa mendengar suara ibu mertuanya yang setengah berbisik. Dan kini ia bingung harus menjawab apa, selain berterus terang,

"Tidak, Okaasan, saya sedang berada di toilet."

Mendengar jawaban Hiashi, ibu Mei jadi menerka kalau mereka masih berada di dalam kereta, atau malah sudah tiba di stasiun Sapporo.

" _Begini, Nak Hiashi … ibu hanya mengatakan ini padamu, tentang alasan ayah sampai begitu ingin kalian datang—ayah hanya merasa cemas menghadapi operasinya yang kesekian kalinya…._ "

"Operasi?" Terang saja Hiashi kaget mendengarnya.

" _Bahkan ibu tak tega memberitahu Mei. Jadi sebenarnya, ayah menjadi korban tabrak lari, dan ayah juga harus menjalani operasi kaki pasca kecelakaan itu._ "

Hiashi jadi merasa tak enak hati. Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya mereka bila ternyata ia tak datang. Ia pikir Mei membohongi kedua orang tuanya agar mereka tak curiga atas hubungannya dengan putri mereka yang belakangan merenggang. Entah alasan apa yang akan dipakai Mei untuk menutupi ketidakhadirannya.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya bercabang pada masalah lain. Ia pulang ke Jepang bukan tanpa alasan. Neneknya terus mendesaknya untuk segera menikahi Miroku, dan sebelum itu neneknya ingin memastikan bahwa ia telah bercerai dengan Mei. Ia tak ingin menghiraukan gertakan neneknya, namun ia jadi terpikir bahwa kecelakaan yang menimpa ayah mertuanya merupakan dampak dari ketidakpatuhannya.

Jadi hal ini pula yang membuat neneknya menginginkan dirinya lekas pulang—untuk menyaksikan bagaimana wanita tua itu menghancurkan keluarga Mei, yang juga merupakan orang-orang terkasihnya?

Hiashi mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat sebagai pelampiasan atas kekesalannya.

.

.

.

"Obaasama bilang tidak akan mengusik Mei dan keluarganya jika aku menjadi anjingmu yang patuh."

Tetua di keluarga Hyuuga itu terheran mendapati Hiashi memasuki ruangannya begitu saja, bahkan tanpa salam, malah bicara semaunya tanpa seizinnya.

"Di mana sopan santunmu?"

"Aku lelah berbasa-basi denganmu."

Wanita yang masih tampak bugar meski rambutnya sudah banyak beruban itu sontak geram akan sikap cucunya yang dinilai kurang ajar.

"Hal buruk yang menimpa ayah Mei adalah perbuatan Obaasama, bukan?" desis Hiashi retoris.

Nenek Hyuuga bangkit dari kursi hitamnya sambil menggebrak meja, "Jangan menyebut nama jalang itu di depanku!"

"Kau yang lebih pantas menyandang itu—munafik!"

"Beraninya kau meninggikan suara di depan wajahku!"

 _PRANG_!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, namun Hiashi sempat menangkap gerak refleks neneknya yang meraih papan nama di meja sebelum dilemparkan ke arahnya. Sejenak ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa, telinganya berdengung bising, tepat setelah didengarnya bunyi kaca pecah di dekatnya. Saat tersadar akan rasa sakit yang menderanya, ia telah meringkuk di lantai sembari memegangi kepalanya di mana darah segar mengaliri salah satu pelipisnya.

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita mandul itu. Belum cukup, hah?!"

Hiashi tergelak penuh nada sarkastis. Apa neneknya itu berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Mei memiliki batas tempo? Sekian tahun ia hidup bersama Mei, ia merasa begitu bahagia, terlebih setelah kehadiran Naruto. Namun ultimatum dari neneknya datang di tengah sumber kebahagiaan yang belum seberapa ia teguk.

Ia telah mengorbankan segalanya demi keegoisan neneknya. Ia rela jika Mei menyimpan segudang kebencian untuknya asalkan wanita yang dikasihinya itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Pun agar Mei dan keluarganya tak tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan kotor para pesuruh neneknya.

"Tapi kali ini aku tak akan setengah-setengah!"

Tanpa sadar air mata Hiashi mengalir. Ia merasa dirinya begitu _menyedihkan_. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu terlepas dari belenggu neneknya. Terlalu mulukkah bila ia mengharap dapat hidup tenang tanpa rantai yang terkalung di lehernya, juga rangkaian pasung tak kasatmata?

"Kau ingin ku buang lagi seperti saat aku tahu perihal pernikahanmu dengan wanita mandul itu?!"

Namun Hiashi tahu, kali ini neneknya tidak akan membiarkan Mei dan keluarganya hidup tenteram bila ia kembali membangkang.

"Kau memang tidak berguna! Tak ada bedanya dengan saudaramu yang buntung itu!"

Hiashi terbelalak. Saudara? Setahunya ia adalah anak tunggal, dan satu-satunya keluarga terdekatnya adalah neneknya.

Benarkah ia memiliki saudara?

.

.

.

Yang Mei tahu, ayahnya sakit renta seperti orang tua pada umumnya. Ia tak diberi kesempatan oleh ibunya untuk bertanya lebih banyak karena setelahnya ia _diusir_ agar jalan-jalan keliling Sapporo selagi berada di sana. Kata ibunya, ayahnya sudah lega hanya dengan mendapat kunjungan dari mereka.

"Tapi kalian harus bermalam di rumah. Ibu sudah membersihkan kamarmu, Meimei."

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya bisa menginap semalam saja."

"Ibu paham kalau Hiashi sibuk, tapi kalau kau—sok sibuk."

"Yak, Kaasan, aku memang sedang dikejar _deadline_."

Ibu Mei terkekeh puas karena berhasil menggoda putrinya, sebagai pengalihan atas kegelisahannya. Sebentar lagi sang ayah hendak menjalani operasi. Dan ia meminta anak dan cucunya segera meninggalkan rumah sakit karena tidak ingin mereka turut khawatir. Setidaknya mereka sudah mendoakan segala kebaikan untuk sang kepala keluarga Terumi.

"Nak Hiashi…." Nyonya Terumi berbisik sebelum Hizashi mengekor pada Mei yang mulai meninggalkan ruang opname sang ayah. Berikutnya ia tak banyak bicara, hanya meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sebagai isyarat untuk tutup mulut. Dan Hizashi yang tak tahu apa-apa jadi bingung dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"Hiashi!" Miroku menggedor kamar mandi Hiashi karena pria itu mengunci diri di dalam setelah ia melihatnya menggigil. Ia yang tahu kebiasaan Hiashi pun tak pernah bisa berhenti dihantui kecemasan. "Hiashi!"

"Diamlah, Miroku … aku hanya buang air," sahut Hiashi dengan suara lemah.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Jangan gunakan barang itu lagi!"

Cukup lama Hiashi tak membalas, membuat kekhawatiran Miroku kian menjadi, "Hiashi! _Daijoubu_?!"

"Jika aku tidak memakainya, tanganku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk ku gunakan menggendong Naruto."

"Itu karena kau terus bergantung padanya! Aku yakin kau akan sembuh seperti sedia kala jika kau mau—kalau kau berusaha meninggalkannya."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa mati jika terus seperti ini…."

Miroku tergugu di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Selama ini ia menuruti setiap kehendak tetua Hyuuga karena ia tidak ingin Hiashi semakin ditekan. Namun tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Hiashi, selain mendampingi pria itu semampunya.

Ia segera menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya manakala tak lagi mendengar pergerakan Hiashi dari dalam sana,

"Fugaku—"

.

.

 _Cinta tak sekadar mempertahankan, tetapi juga tentang memperjuangkan. Dan aku hanya diberi dua pilihan; mampu bertahan atau kehilangan kewarasan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | fanfic tahun 2014 (milik sendiri) yang dirombak (publish langsung dari 1-10) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** | setelah **Hiashi** x **Mei** x **Hizashi** , sekarang kepincut + **Miroku** xoxo | generasi tua (?)


	4. 4th Candle

_Cinta tidak memiliki aturan khusus, namun seberapa mampu pelakunya membahagiakan orang yang dikasihinya?_

.

.

Kota terbesar kelima di Jepang yang menjadi pusat bisnis, komersial, dan pemerintahan Hokkaido. Kawasan dengan pengaruh Amerika dan Eropa yang begitu kental dalam arsitektur serta kehidupan masyarakatnya. Dan salju melimpah di musim dingin.

Demikian deskripsi sederhana Mei mengenai kampung halamannya, Sapporo.

Ia memang sedang membutuhkan _refreshing_ , namun ia tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bervakansi. Ia menuruti saran ibunya karena Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat, dan barangkali bisa ia gunakan sebagai balasan atas jasa Hizashi. Berkat kehadiran Hizashi, ia sudah merasa sangat terbantu, karena hanya dengan sekali lihat akan sulit untuk membedakan pria itu dengan Hiashi, bahkan orangtuanya tak menyadarinya.

Meskipun ia yakin yang dilakukannya belum sepadan dengan budi pria itu, sebab ia hanya bisa menunjukkan tempat-tempat indah yang ia tahu. Sedangkan dirinya terkesan memanfaatkan kebaikan Hizashi semata.

Setelah mampir sebentar ke kediaman orang tuanya, ia mengajak Naruto dan Hizashi ke Furano yang merupakan pungkas dari kegiatan tamasya mereka di Hokkaido. Dari kediamannya di Sapporo ke Furano hanya ditempuh dalam waktu satu jam.

Furano terkenal akan ladang bunga lavendernya yang menyerupai hamparan permadani pelangi. Selain lavender juga ada jenis bunga lain yang kian menyemarakkan warna.

Setelah berkeliling Farm Tomita di mana kebun-kebun lavender berpadu dengan latar belakang pegunungan Tokachi, mereka pergi ke kebun kedua yang belum lama dibuka, Lavender East, sekitar empat kilometer dari Farm Tomita. Dari menaiki traktor lalu kereta tur, dan kini mereka menumpang di bus lavender yang akan membawa mereka berkeliling di kebun seluas empat belas hektar tersebut.

Mei tak lupa sesekali mengabadikan keindahannya. Hizashi mengelola toko bunga, sehingga Mei kira pria itu akan menyukainya.

"Hizashi San…."

" _Ne_?"

"Apa kau tahu bahasa bunga lavender?" Secara mendadak Mei merasa penasaran akan sejauh mana pengetahuan Hizashi mengenai sesuatu yang digeluti dalam kesehariannya.

"Arti yang baik atau buruk dulu?"

"Ternyata ada makna buruknya?" Mei terheran.

"Seperti lili lembah yang berbahasa indah, namun dalam waktu yang sama juga sangat beracun." Hizashi menjelaskan dengan telaten, "Kalau lavender bisa berarti—ketidakpercayaan, berdasar pada mitos yang menyebut kalau ada bisa beracun di bawah tanaman lavender."

Mei membulatkan bibirnya tanda mengerti, "Kalau baiknya?"

"Lumayan banyak—bisa kemurnian, ketenangan, kedamaian, kesetiaan, dan—"

Hizashi menjeda, tampak canggung untuk mengutarakannya. Ragu-ragu ia membalas tatapan Mei, memandang tepat pada sepasang _emerald_ yang seolah membiusnya.

"—cinta."

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Mei buru-buru mengalihkan atensinya. Pun ia tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya merasa gugup mendapati Hizashi yang menatapnya dalam-dalam, hingga tanpa sadar merangkul Naruto dengan lebih erat. Untung saja mereka masih berada di atas bus yang masih berjalan, sehingga ia yakin tak akan dipandang aneh oleh Hizashi lantaran secara mendadak membuang pandangan ke sekitar.

"Kalau … bunga lili lembah?"

Hizashi terkesiap. Mungkinkah Mei sudah tahu atas apa yang dilakukannya pagi itu? Atau lantaran ia tadi menyinggungnya sebagai perbandingan untuk lavender?

 _"Ano_ … seingatku lili lembah atau lili mei memiliki makna—rasa manis, kerendahan hati, kebahagiaan yang kembali, dan—"

"Ya?" Mei kian penasaran karena sekali lagi Hizashi memberi jeda.

"—kau melengkapi hidupku."

Lagi-lagi Mei dibuat salah tingkah oleh Hizashi. Entahlah, agaknya ia terlalu besar kepala, hingga ia merasa kalau setiap bahasa bunga tadi memang ditujukan kepadanya. Ditambah paras Hizashi yang serupa dengan Hiashi, membuatnya terbayang bahwa suaminya lah yang kini bersamanya.

"Di Saitama juga ada kebun bunga seindah ini, bedanya di sana banyak ditanami bunga poppy, tepatnya di Chichiku. Mungkin lain kali giliranku mengajakmu ke sana, Meimei."

"Eh?"

Hizashi mesem, ia yakin Mei mengerti maksudnya.

"Turnya sudah berakhir." Dengan dagunya ia menunjuk wisatawan lain yang mulai menuruni bus yang juga mereka tumpangi. Beberapa langsung menyerbu kafe atau toko-toko suvenir yang menjual berbagai produk turunan lavender.

Mei melakukan hal yang sama, namun ada yang masih mengganjal pikirannya, "Sebentar, tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

"Huh?" Alis Hizashi terangkat, "Meimei?"

"Astaga, kau mendengar ibuku memanggilku begitu, ya," gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia jadi rindu dipanggil demikian oleh Hiashi.

" _Naze_? Apa yang lucu?" Bibir dan matanya membulat mewakili kebingungannya lantaran Hizashi tiba-tiba tergelak pelan.

"Haha, _nandemonai_."

"Oi—oi!" Mei tidak puas dengan jawaban Hizashi, apalagi pria itu berlagak tak ada yang salah, dan dengan santainya menggandeng Naruto mendahuluinya.

Hizashi hanya tersenyum mendapati Mei kembali menyejajarkan langkah dengannya, meskipun ia masih dihadiahi pandangan menyipit penuh selidik. Ada kesenangan tersendiri ketika ia bisa menggoda wanita semampai itu. Dan yang tak kalah penting baginya saat ini adalah memenuhi janjinya kepada Naruto.

" _Yatta_ ~ es klim~!"

Hizashi bahkan turut senang mendengar seruan riang Naruto setelah ia menyinggung apa yang pernah disanggupinya. Rambut pirang Naruto yang jabrik turut bergoyang seiring lompatannya membuat rasa gemas orang-orang di sekitarnya membuncah, tak terkecuali Hizashi. Dan tubuh Hizashi seolah bereaksi tanpa kendali dari dirinya manakala dadanya berdebar menyenangkan ketika Naruto menggandeng Mei di sisi yang lain, membuatnya merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil nan bahagia.

"Tapi jangan kebanyakan, Akachan…."

" _Ne_ , Kaachan."

Apa mungkin ia bisa memiliki kebahagiaannya sendiri suatu hari ini nanti? Dan andaikan ia yang lebih dulu hadir dalam kehidupan Mei, mungkinkah ia yang akan mendapatkan hati wanita ini?

.

.

.

Kecanduan bagaikan benang ruwet yang teramat sulit untuk diuraikan. Demikian pula dengan Hiashi, yang merasa terus mendambakan heroin di kala ia begitu membutuhkan pelampiasan atas emosi negatifnya. Segalanya bermula sejak ia dipaksa untuk meninggalkan cinta dan kebahagiaannya, ditambah segenap tuntutan serta beban berat senggulung batu yang ditumpukan di pundaknya.

Sebagai zat depresan, heroin menekan sistem saraf pusat dan mengurangi aktivitas fungsional pada tubuhnya. Hiashi membutuhkannya manakala ia ingin merasa tenang tanpa bayang-bayang masa depan yang begitu mencekam. Terkadang itu pun bisa membantunya untuk tidur di kala insomnia, hingga pernah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, dan sebetulnya ia paham bila kelebihan dosis bisa mengakibatkan koma bahkan kematian.

Ia pun sadar langkah yang diambilnya sungguh keliru, namun ia tak berdaya untuk menghentikannya. Apalagi pikiran bawah sadarnya seolah mendorongnya untuk terus mengkonsumsi zat terlarang itu.

Tak salah bila bubuk kristal putih itu disebut-sebut sebagai jenis narkotik yang amat kuat sifat mencandukannya, dan sejak pertama memakainya Hiashi sudah dapat dipastikan menjadi ketergantungan. Di samping itu, serbuk yang dihasilkan dari morfin tersebut memberikan efek yang sangat cepat, baik secara fisik maupun mental, sehingga Hiashi kerap kali mengalami fase sakit yang berkesinambungan ketika putus menggunakannya.

"Kau hanya harus memiliki keinginan kuat untuk berubah."

Uchiha Fugaku datang tepat waktu. Ia berhasil menggagalkan Hiashi yang hendak menghirup candunya. Dan sebagai akibatnya, Hiashi meringkuk di tempat tidurnya karena kembali merasakan sakit itu; saat di mana tulang dan sendi-sendinya terasa ngilu tak tertahankan. Badannya berkeringat tidak wajar bak orang kepanasan, namun kenyataannya ia menggigil seperti kedinginan, dengan mata dan hidung yang berair.

Sebagai seorang psikolog, Fugaku tak kurang-kurang menceramahi Hiashi agar berhenti menggunakannya. Dan setiap kali Hiashi dipindahtugaskan keluar negeri, ia hanya bisa mempercayakan kawannya itu pada sang sekretaris—kakak sepupunya, Miroku, yang merupakan calon istri pilihan tetua Hyuuga. Sejatinya ia tak ingin Miroku dicap sebagai wanita penghancur rumah tangga orang, namun ia tahu saudaranya itu tak pernah berniat buruk. Bahkan Miroku yang acap kali memusnahkan barang haram yang disimpan Hiashi.

"Yakinlah bahwa kau bisa sembuh, dan kau akan kembali mendapatkan kendali penuh atas tubuhmu. Jangan biarkan bubuk itu semakin memberikan dampak buruk pada jiwa dan ragamu," imbuh Uchiha Mikoto, seorang praktisi hipnoterapi, yang juga merupakan istri Fugaku.

Mereka harus tega melihat Hiashi melewati masa sakaunya tanpa obat. Hiashi lebih membutuhkan pendampingan dan motivasi untuk melalui salah satu proses detoksifikasi alamiah pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah, Miko … sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini," tahan Fugaku ketika Mikoto hendak memberikan motivasi tambahan.

"Tetua Hyuuga bisa mati berdiri kalau melihat keadaan cucu semata wayangnya yang seperti ini," desis Fugaku gusar. Ia lantas melayangkan pandangan ke arah Miroku yang sejak beberapa saat lalu terlihat sedang berbincang via ponsel.

Hiashi tampak lebih tenang setelah kesakitan yang dilaluinya, dan ia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya meskipun ia terlihat seperti sedang tidur. Menangkap apa yang dikatakan Fugaku, ia lebih tak ingin bila Mei yang mendapatinya dalam keadaan demikian.

"Nenek Hiashi?" tanya Fugaku begitu Miroku selesai menelepon. Ia tahu kakaknya tak selalu tampak tegang bila menerima telepon, kecuali jika itu berhubungan dengan wanita tua itu.

"Begitulah, beliau menanyakan keadaan calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga—dan sejauh yang ku ingat beliau tak pernah menyebutnya buyut," tuturnya panjang seraya menduduki tepi ranjang Hiashi.

Kening Fugaku mengernyit, "Memangnya si bodoh ini benar-benar menghamilimu, Neesan?"

"Menurutmu?" Miroku selalu memberikan jawaban ambigu disertai senyum misterius, tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa penasaran Fugaku.

"Kalaupun kau benar hamil, kenapa aku tak melihat tanda-tandanya? Seingatku kalian tiga bulan di Jerman. "

Raut muka Miroku berubah masam, "Kau pikir aku mendampinginya ke sana untuk berbulan madu?"

"Tapi bukankah itu salah satu tujuan nenek Hiashi?"

"Aa—aku tak ingin membahasnya," gumam Miroku sambil membetulkan selimut Hiashi.

Fugaku mendengus, "Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke klinik." Ia pun mengikuti langkah Mikoto yang mulai meninggalkan kamar Hiashi. "Dan kau, kapan pulang ke rumahmu?"

Miroku paham maksud Fugaku. Adiknya itu hanya tak ingin dirinya dicap buruk, terlebih oleh pasangan Hiashi, mengingat ia terlalu patuh dengan menuruti setiap arahan tetua Hyuuga.

"Kalau sudah tak ada mata-mata di luar sana," jawabnya asal.

"Ck, terserahmu sajalah."

.

.

.

Hizashi berharap bisa lebih lama bersama Mei dan Naruto. Namun hanya sehari bermalam di kediaman keluarga Terumi, kemudian pulang pada pagi harinya seusai sarapan. Hingga siang ia masih bersama mereka di kereta, dan mulai sore harinya ia kembali pada rutinitasnya di toko bunga. Untuk saat ini ia hanya duduk santai di kursi kasir, mengingat ia hanya menunggu jam tutup, pun belum ada pekerjaan yang mesti ia lakukan.

Dalam kesendiriannya itu, ia kembali teringat akan kenangan manisnya tentang Mei. Di bawah remang malam, tidur di ruangan yang sama dengan Mei, dan ia sudah cukup senang meski hanya bisa memandanginya yang sudah terlelap dari sofa di tepi kamar. Awalnya Mei mempersilakan dirinya untuk menempati ranjang itu, barangkali karena dirinya adalah tamu jadi tak seharusnya ia tidur di sofa. Namun ia bersikeras menolak, dan sempat menimbulkan keributan kecil berujung tawa karena awalnya sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Ia pun tanpa sadar mengulum senyum bila mengingatnya.

"Niisan, ku rasa ini bukan untuk kita."

Lamunan Hizashi buyar begitu mendengar suara Kizashi. Dilihatnya adiknya itu menuruni tangga tanpa celemek berlogo toko lagi, dan tampak rapi seperti akan bepergian.

"Hm? Apa itu?" Hiashi menerima sebuah buku usang yang diangsurkan Kizashi kepadanya. "Dan kau mau ke mana?"

"Seseorang mengundangku makan malam."

"Kekasihmu?" Hizashi menyeringai, "Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan? Tahu-tahu kau sudah akan melamarnya."

Kizashi hanya memutar bola matanya menghadapi kakaknya yang sok tahu. Tentu ia mengerti mengapa kakaknya bisa menyimpulkan demikian. Namun bukan berarti ia hendak melamar seorang gadis dengan musik dan makan malam romantis, hanya karena sekarang ia mencangklong sarung gitar di bahunya.

"Aku mendapat kesempatan untuk bernyanyi di kafenya."

"Jadi, kekasihmu adalah seorang bos kafe?" Hizashi tak menyembunyikan ekspresi ketakjubannya.

"Tch, kau pikir aku akan berhasrat kepada pria tua dan gendut?"

Tawa Hizashi spontan pecah begitu mencerna perkataan Kizashi. Tetapi melihat Kizashi sudah bersiap pergi, membuatnya kembali berminat pada buku di tangannya. Kizashi tahu ke mana ia terfokus, sehingga mengutarakan penjelasannya yang tertunda,

"Terlihat seperti _diary_ , tapi isinya lebih mirip surat yang tak pernah dikirim. Tadi malam aku menemukannya waktu melihat-lihat lagi barang-barang ibu _."_

Hizashi rasa Kizashi sedang merindukan ibu mereka sehingga melakukannya.

"Aku baru tahu ibu pernah menulisnya—juga tentang fakta lain yang … mengejutkan…."

"Hah?"

Hizashi cukup tercengang mendapati Kizashi yang tampak serius menanggapi suatu hal, padahal biasanya selalu bersikap masa bodoh. Membuatnya semakin penasaran akan isi dari buku tebal bersampul coklat itu.

Ia kemudian meletakkan buku itu di atas meja dan mulai membuka lembar pertamanya. Ia menatap bingung pada sebuah foto yang tampak seperti lorong gelap, dengan dua kantong di tengahnya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Kizashi mengenai apa yang dilihatnya, namun adiknya itu sudah berada di antara para pejalan kaki yang berbondong menyeberang ke sisi lain jalan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka lembar berikutnya.

 _Our beloved twins_ ….

Sebaris frasa yang sanggup membuat mata Hizashi terbeliak, apalagi kini ada foto lain yang terlihat lebih jelas dari foto sebelumnya. Sesuatu di dalam kantong-kantong itu sudah menyerupai makhluk mungil—sepasang bayi. Namun yang jelas, calon anak kembar pada foto itu bukan dirinya dan Kizashi, karena ia dan adiknya jelas lahir di tahun yang berbeda.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka lembar lainnya, sedikit tak siap untuk menemukan kejutan berikutnya, serta bertanya-tanya apakah buku itu memang betul-betul milik mendiang ibunya. Ia takut untuk memercayainya, sedangkan sisi hatinya yang lain memaksa dirinya untuk meyakininya karena ia tak mungkin salah mengenali tulisan tangan ibunya.

.

 _Aku begitu ingin tahu kata apa yang pertama kau ucapkan._ _  
 _Di sini adikmu memanggil__ _ibu _untuk pertama kalinya._  
 _Tidakkah kau juga, anakku?__

.

 _Hari ini Hizashi meniti langkah pertamanya dengan hati-hati._ _  
 _Bagaimana denganmu, putraku?_  
 _Apa kau mendahului adikmu?_  
 _Kemarin?_  
 _Atau hari sebelumnya lagi?_  
 _Ibu sangat merindukanmu….__

.

Hizashi tak mengerti, namun air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Ada namanya di antara tinta yang melebur. Ia seolah melihat bagaimana ibunya menuliskannya di sela tangisannya. Ia tak ingin menerka-nerka, namun ia sudah mendapat jawabannya. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk membaca seluruh isinya, namun ada halaman khusus yang tak mampu ia lewatkan.

.

 _Rasanya baru kemarin ayah kalian bersorak penuh haru begitu tahu kalian hadir di perut ibu._ _  
 _Tetapi waktu terlewat tanpa aba-aba, semakin hari ibu semakin dapat merasakan betapa nyatanya kehadiran kalian._  
 _Semakin hari pula ayah kalian semakin memanjakan ibu, memberikan apapun yang ibu inginkan, dan ayah mengatakan semua itu demi kalian.__

 _Ayah kalian adalah yang terbaik, pria tangguh yang patut kalian banggakan._ _  
 _Namun takdir tak mengizinkan kita lebih lama bersama, tak memberikan kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk menyampaikan teladan kepada kalian._  
 _Ayah berpulang mendahului kita.__

 _Hari berganti, mungkin kalian kerap mendapati suara sumbang yang semakin tidak sedap untuk didengar._ _  
 _Tenang, anak-anakku … beliau bukan orang jahat, beliau adalah nenek kalian yang begitu terpukul sepeninggal ayah._  
 _Tutup telinga kalian, cukup ibu yang mendengarkan.__

 _Hingga tiba saatnya kalian lahir menyapa dunia, jagoan-jagoan ibu dan ayah…._ _  
 _… Hiashi dan Hizashi…._  
 _Dua wujud tempat ibu mencurahkan kasih sayang seutuhnya, tak pernah terhenti oleh waktu, tak pernah terhalang oleh keadaan.__

 _Namun sekali lagi nasib memisahkan kita._ _  
 _Nenek begitu menyayangi Hiashi, hingga nenek mengambil Hiashi dari ibu dan Hizashi._  
 _Setelah kepergian ayah, nenek selalu beranggapan bahwa Hiashi satu-satunya harapannya.__

 _Hiashi, Hyuuga Hiashi…._ _  
 _Anakku yang bahkan tak sempat ku susui….__

 _Maafkan ibu…._

 _Apa kau membenci ibu karena tak pernah menemuimu?_ _  
 _Apa kau akan cemburu pada saudaramu?__

 _Andai bisa, pasti ibu akan membawamu serta._ _  
 _Meninggalkanmu bagaikan kehilangan separuh jiwa….__

.

"Hyuuga … Hiashi…?"

.

.

.

" _Kau pikir untuk siapa seluruh kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga ini nantinya, kalau bukan untukmu dan anak cucumu? Aku sudah renta, aku tak bisa mati dengan tenang selama keluarga Hyuuga tak memiliki penerus. Melihatmu lebih memilih wanita mandul itu membuatku murka. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan keluarga Hyuuga terhenti pada generasimu._ "

Kata-kata neneknya di hari sebelumnya seperti bergema di telinga Hiashi. Ia tahu neneknya teramat menyayanginya, hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik kepadanya, namun terkadang terasa begitu salah dan menyakitkan. Ayahnya meninggal sebelum ia lahir. Sementara ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, pun tak ada satu pun kenangan tentang wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu di rumahnya, bahkan jika itu adalah foto bersama ayahnya.

Selama ini neneknya membesarkannya seorang diri, ditambah mengurusi bisnis keluarga yang begitu besar, memegang kendali ribuan karyawan, namun tanpa pendamping lagi. Karena itu ia tak pernah benar-benar mampu membenci neneknya.

Helaan napasnya bersamaan dengan matanya yang tertutup. Ia ingin kembali tidur. Namun ia tersentak merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kantuknya lenyap seketika membaui aroma lili yang teramat dirindukannya.

"Kau lebih kurus sekarang. Dia tak mengurusmu dengan benar."

Bisikan itu terdengar seperti mantra-mantra yang membuainya. Ia sempat terpikir bahwa dirinya mengalami halusinasi, namun telapak tangan yang diraihnya begitu hangat dan nyata. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring miring saling berhadapan, dan senyum yang terlampau manis menyambut pandangannya.

"Mana Naruto?" Hiashi bertanya kikuk karena ia bingung untuk memulai.

"Malam ini milik kita berdua." Mei memberikan sentuhan awal pada bahu Hiashi dan meremasnya lembut. Di antara keremangan kamarnya, ia masih dapat menangkap ketegangan sesaat pada roman muka sang suami, namun ia tak menghentikan gerak telapak tangannya.

Jika Hiashi memang mulai jenuh dengannya, ia akan kembali membangkitkan kehangatan hubungannya. Dan andaikata hati Hiashi sudah terbagi dengan yang lain, ia akan kembali membuat pria itu hanya mencintainya. Untuk saat ini ia ingin mengabaikan apapun selain dirinya dan Hiashi. Dan kenyataannya Hiashi pun tak menolak kedatangannya.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Saat kau memenangkan kompetisi desain museum kota."

Mei terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Hiashi. Ia meraih telapak tangan Hiashi dimana cincin pernikahan mereka tersemat, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan posesif.

"Aku hanya _runner up_ waktu itu."

"Bagiku kau pemenangnya, beberapa juri kurang objektif."

"Benarkah?" Mei lebih merapat pada Hiashi dan menaruh perhatian penuh pada apa yang hendak dikatakan suaminya itu.

"Aku mengenal secara pribadi beberapa dari mereka, karena di antaranya bekerja kepada Hyuuga Property. Kebanyakan akan memenangkan seseorang yang berpengaruh. Dan aku masih cukup bersabar hanya dengan memutasi mereka."

"Kau tak pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya." Mulut Mei terbuka.

Hiashi menunjukkan senyum tipis, "Aku bahkan masih ingat inti dari pidato kemenanganmu saat itu—bahwa arsitektur bukan soal menang atau kalah, tapi sesuatu yang kau bangun untuk kehormatan diri sendiri."

Keduanya lantas terdiam, saling memandang lekat-lekat, menyelami keindahan manik mata masing-masing. Sebelah tangan Mei tergerak untuk memberikan usapan lembut pada pelipis Hiashi yang berplester. Betapa mereka amat merindukan momen seperti ini. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin mereka ceritakan, topik yang ingin mereka obrolkan, hingga tak tahu dari mana harus memulai, dan akhirnya hanya menjadi rangkaian kata yang tertelan kembali.

"Anata…."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau hanya melihatku?"

Tak terdengar sahutan dari Hiashi. Berikutnya yang Mei rasakan adalah sentuhan memabukkan di bibirnya. Serta-merta dadanya berdebar-debar seperti saat pertama melakukannya.

.

.

 _Ada kisah di balik perjalanan tiap manusia. Ada alasan mengapa mereka menjadi seperti dirinya sekarang. Pikirkanlah sebelum menghakimi seseorang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | fanfic tahun 2014 (milik sendiri) yang dirombak (publish langsung dari 1-10) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** | setelah **Hiashi** x **Mei** x **Hizashi** , sekarang kepincut + **Miroku** xoxo | generasi tua (?)


	5. 5th Candle

_Cinta tidak terjadi hanya dengan menatap satu sama lain, tetapi dalam memandang bersama-sama terhadap arah yang sama._

.

.

"Niisan, wanita yang waktu itu memintamu untuk menggantikan posisi suaminya, juga anaknya yang memanggilmu ayah—"

Keduanya sudah membuka toko sejak pagi buta, namun setelah sarapan dalam diam, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga selesai melayani pengunjung pertama hari ini, Kizashi mulai membuka suara untuk memecah lamunan kakaknya.

"Orang tuanya juga memanggilku … Hiashi…."

Sejatinya kesimpulan Hizashi sudah mengerucut seusai ia membaca catatan hati ibunya pada hari sebelumnya. Tetapi ia terlalu sulit untuk memercayainya. Jikalau benar dirinya bersaudara dengan suami Mei, bukankah sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia dan adik kembarnya jatuh hati kepada wanita yang sama?

"Kau tahu di mana orang itu tinggal?"

"… Ya, tapi aku belum pernah melihat suaminya."

"Ku rasa bukan hanya aku yang ingin bertemu dengannya—kau juga kan, Niisan? Dia saudara kita, lahir dari rahim yang sama…."

"Tentu saja, Kizashi." Pandangan Hizashi masih tampak menerawang jauh. "Kita masih jauh lebih beruntung karena bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibu, mendekapnya, dan bermanja kepadanya…."

Kizashi meletakkan lipatan kedua lengannya di belakang tengkuknya, bersandar pada punggung kursi dengan tatapan ke langit-langit toko. Ia pun merasa lebih beruntung daripada kakaknya. Ia masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Meskipun sudah bercerai dengan ibunya, ia masih sering mengunjungi ayahnya, bahkan terkadang pria itu yang datang menemuinya.

Sedangkan dari buku ibunya, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa hidup di lingkungan kolot keluarga mendiang ayah Hiashi dan Hizashi tidaklah mudah. Seringkali tak diberi banyak pilihan. Bahkan ia bisa menemukan bagaimana ibunya mengkhawatirkan masa depan Hiashi. Namun ada pesan dari ibunya untuk Hiashi, yang begitu membekas dalam benaknya, sama halnya dengan harapan wanita itu bagi dirinya dan Hizashi; _kecaplah bahagiamu_ ….

"Ayo kita tutup tokonya sekarang, Niisan." Kizashi bergegas bangkit, membuat Hizashi sedikit terperanjat mendengar derit kursi kayunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai setelah keheningan yang sempat merajai.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu anikiku yang lain," ujar Kizashi sembari melepas celemeknya yang berlogo toko. "Ayo cepat!" hardiknya lantaran Hizashi masih melongo.

.

.

.

Belum lama sepeninggal Haruno bersaudara dari tokonya, datang seorang perempuan berkacamata hitam yang cukup menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki. Ia memegang sebuah catatan kecil yang membawanya ke toko bunga Haruno, namun yang ditemuinya papan bertuliskan tutup. Ia melihat sekilas ke lantai dua, barangkali sang pemilik toko belum buka pada jam ini, tetapi ia pun tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Tak ingin semakin menarik minat orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk berkerumun di sekitarnya—bahkan sebagian sudah meneriakkan namanya—ia tergesa-gesa kembali memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya.

.

.

.

Sebisanya Mei mengambil alih apapun yang akan dilakukan Miroku untuk Hiashi. Ia tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Miroku untuk menyentuh Hiashi sedikitpun. Begitu pula dengan urusan dapur, ia mendahului wanita itu untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa wanita yang katanya mengandung darah daging dari suaminya itu masih bertahan untuk tinggal di rumahnya setelah ia kembali ke sana, bahkan sekian perlakuan tak bersahabat sudah ditunjukkannya secara gamblang.

"Touchan~ Nalu senaaang sekali kalau Touchan nggak sibuk telus. Nalu pengin libulan lagi kayak kemalin, telus dibeliin es klim sama Touchan."

Mei nyaris tersedak mendengar celotehan Naruto di meja makan pagi ini. Takut-takut ia mengamati mimik wajah Hiashi. Namun yang ia temui hanya kebingungan di sana.

"Akachan, habiskan makanannya dulu, baru boleh bicara. Ayah juga sedang terburu-buru."

Naruto lantas melanjutkan sarapannya dengan bibir mengerucut. Padahal ia sedang bahagia karena ini kali pertama mereka bisa makan satu meja lagi setelah sekian bulan. Ia pun masih begitu merindukan ayahnya.

"Kemarin?"

Tanpa disangka oleh Mei, sahutan dari Hiashi justru terdengar. Ia sempat menahan napas begitu Hiashi memandang Naruto penuh tuntutan penjelasan.

"Iya kan kemalinnya kemalin, waktu kita ketemu kakek sama nenek." Naruto menjawab polos.

Mei tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupan yang dirasakannya, terlebih setelah Hiashi beralih memandangnya dengan tajam.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak salah alamat, Niisan?" Kizashi sedikit menggerutu karena sedari tadi pintu apartemen di hadapannya tak kunjung dibukakan, kendati ia sudah menekan belnya berkali-kali.

"Mungkin dia sedang keluar?"

"Lalu?" Sejatinya Kizashi pun bingung apakah akan melanjutkan pencarian mereka hari ini andaikata tidak bisa bertemu dengan wanita molek tempo hari di apartemennya ini. Karena kakaknya pun tak memiliki kontak yang bisa dihubungi maupun tempat lain yang bisa didatangi selain kampung halaman orang itu.

"Dia baru pulang dari rumah orang tuanya, dan bilang ada pekerjaan di sini yang mesti dia selesaikan dalam waktu dekat. Jadi rasanya tidak mungkin dia kembali ke Hokkaido."

Perhatian keduanya lantas teralih pada pintu apartemen sebelah yang berderit terbuka. Sesosok wanita berkuncir rendah keluar dengan menyeret kantong sampah, dan mendadak ia terhenti dengan mulut terbuka ketika bertemu pandang dengan salah seorang di antara dua pria di sana. Hizashi masih ingat dengan wanita itu, yang memberinya tatapan yang sama di pertemuan pertama.

"Hiashi San?!" pekiknya kaget. "Bukankah Mei dan Naruto pulang ke rumah kalian semalam? Kenapa kau malah ke sini—"

"Rumah?" gumam Hizashi yang langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Mei pulang ke kediamannya bersama sang suami. Pun Naruto sudah bertemu dengan ayah yang sebenarnya. Seketika dadanya berdenyut nyeri bila memikirkannya. Ia tak ingin cemburu pada kakaknya sendiri, namun kenyataannya ia tak mampu menghalau perasaan itu.

"Aa—tadi kepala Hiashi terbentur sesuatu, jadi ingatannya sedikit kacau." Kizashi menengahi seenaknya, "Bolehkah aku meminta alamat rumah mereka? Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang."

Wanita yang tampak seperti ibu rumah tangga itu sesaat melongo, namun kemudian mengangguk cepat seolah mengerti. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, ia menyebutkan alamat rumah Mei dan Hiashi, yang kemudian dicatat Kizashi dengan cepat di ponsel kakaknya.

"Nah, terima kasih, Nyonya," ucap Kizashi riang. Ia langsung menyeret kakaknya yang masih berterima kasih sembari membungkuk ramah.

Sang wanita meneruskan langkahnya dengan sedikit tertatih. Sampahnya begitu berat hari ini. Entah sudah berapa hari ia lupa membuangnya. Ia mendapat sif malam pada perusahaan percetakan tempatnya bekerja, jadi saat pulang terkadang ia hanya ingat untuk makan dan tidur. Sedangkan suaminya yang pemalas hanya ingat untuk membuka _barbershop_ di lantai bawah tanpa mau repot memikirkan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Oh iya, aku hanya menyarankan, sebaiknya jangan menyeret kantong sampahnya seperti itu!" seru Kizashi yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu lift.

Belum juga Kizashi mengatupkan bibirnya, wanita itu tiba-tiba kelimpungan lantaran beberapa sampahnya berceceran di koridor melalui dasar kantong hitamnya yang berlubang.

Kizashi tergelak sembari memasuki lift yang kosong. Lumayan hiburan pagi-pagi, batinnya. Dan ia masih terkekeh-kekeh meskipun lift sudah membawanya turun. Hizashi hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah si bungsu itu.

.

.

.

"Nenekmu mengutus kita untuk tinggal di kediaman utama." Miroku memulai percakapan pertamanya dengan Hiashi, sejak Mei terus menghalangi usahanya, "Dari kemarin aku ingin mengatakannya."

"Kau harus pulang," sela Mei penuh nada ancaman. Ia turut mengekor pada keduanya yang hendak memasuki mobil, "Aku tidak akan memberikan penjelasan apapun jika ada tempat lain yang kau tuju, Anata~"

Miroku sudah duduk manis di belakang kemudi, sementara Hiashi masih terdiam dengan pintu mobil yang baru dibukanya sebagian. Dapat dilihatnya Mei menyunggingkan senyum manis yang tak biasa. Pun baru kali ini ia dapat melihat bagaimana Mei yang tak bersedia mengalah begitu saja. Seharusnya ia senang Mei bertahan dan memperjuangkan dirinya sedemikian rupa, namun ia justru merasai suatu ketakutan yang menyergapnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak salah lagi." Kizashi terkesiap dengan pandangan ke arah sebuah mobil hitam yang mulai meninggalkan kediamannya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, di persimpangan yang tak jauh dari rumah keluarga kecil Hyuuga, ia bisa menangkap apapun yang terjadi sejak beberapa saat sebelumnya. Namun ia tahu kalau kakaknya lah yang lebih terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku nyaris tak percaya," gumam Kizashi sembari memerhatikan penampilan kakaknya; celana jin dan kaus oblong, juga rambut yang lebih gondrong dan dikuncir ala kadarnya. Sedikit membandingkan dengan pria serupa yang berpenampilan necis dengan rambut tertata rapi sekaligus trendi. Yang tak kalah penting, gigi Hiashi lebih rapi dari milik Hizashi, tampak ketika sang pria berbicara kepada Mei.

"Tapi apa maksud dari semua itu, Niisan? Orang ketiga? Aku tak yakin harus semolek itu hanya untuk menjadi sopir seorang Hyuuga."

"Entahlah—kita tak berhak turut campur, bukan? Lagipula, jangan berburuk sangka dulu." Atensi Hizashi masih tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri di pagar rumahnya dengan pandangan ke ujung jalan, mengikuti arah mobil sang suami hingga tak terlihat.

"Psst." Kizashi membuyarkan fokusnya dengan sikutan di lengannya. Ia kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada arah yang ditunjukkan Kizashi dengan dagu.

Ada seseorang dengan kacamata hitam dan masker tengah membidikkan kamera ke arah kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Terlalu mencurigakan, hingga tanpa aba-aba dari Kizashi ia bergerak ke seberang jalan dan dengan sigap membekuk sang tersangka. Kekurangannya tak menjadi kelemahan baginya. Selama ini ia berlatih bela diri hingga mampu meraih sabuk hitam. Dan ternyata teknik kunciannya bisa berguna juga di sini.

"Apa tujuanmu?" desis Hizashi masih memiting lengan orang itu.

"A-aku hanya disuruh," jawab seseorang yang kemudian Hizashi ketahui sebagai laki-laki itu dengan merintih.

"Katakan siapa yang memberimu perintah, atau aku akan menggelandangmu ke kantor polisi sekarang juga."

Si mata-mata terlihat takut untuk buka mulut, namun ia menyerah ketika Hizashi semakin mengeratkan kunciannya, "H-Hyuuga Shachou—"

"Apa hubungan orang itu dengan pemilik rumah?" Hizashi masih mendesis menekan emosi. Meskipun ia belum mengenal saudaranya, ia tak akan membiarkan bila ada orang yang bermaksud buruk. Apalagi jika menyangkut Mei dan Naruto.

"B-beliau nenek dari Hyuuga H-Hiashi Fukushachou…."

Hizashi terbeliak. Ia terlalu terkejut hingga pegangannya sempat melemah.

"A-aku hanya diperintah untuk mengamati apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, t-tapi aku tidak tahu tujuan Hyuuga Shachou. T-tolong lepaskan aku, jangan membuatku masuk tahanan—a-aku punya orang tua sakit-sakitan yang menungguku di rumah…."

Kizashi yang sedari tadi menyimak hanya bisa berdecak. Ia tahu kakaknya pasti akan segera luluh karena penuturan mata-mata itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada lagi informasi yang bisa mereka gali dari lelaki itu.

Dengan sedikit menghentak, Hizashi melepaskan si mata-mata. Laki-laki itu terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang telah membuat kedua lengannya terasa kaku, dan setelahnya ia segera lari tunggang langgang.

"Sepertinya kehidupan yang dijalani saudara kembarmu lebih buruk dari yang bisa ku bayangkan, Niisan…."

Hizashi masih tertegun dengan segala kecamuk di benaknya.

.

.

.

Di sela kesibukannya menggarap desain, Mei menyempatkan untuk membersihkan kamarnya dan Hiashi. Pekerjaan lain sudah diselesaikan oleh Tsunade, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengetahui keadaan kamarnya pasca malam panasnya dengan sang suami. Naruto sedang asyik dengan semua mainannya, jadi ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang.

Usai merapikan _bed cover_ , langkahnya terhenti di dekat nakas ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terinjak kakinya. Ditariknya mundur kakinya yang bersandal rumah, hingga sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil ditemukannya tergeletak nyaris masuk kolong tempat tidur.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia memungut plastik bening berisi bubuk putih itu. Keningnya mengernyit mewakili kebingungannya. Hingga matanya membulat saat sampai pada praduga sementaranya, membawanya pada ingatan akan keanehan Hiashi tempo hari.

Seolah tak mampu menumpu pada kedua kakinya lagi, ia terduduk di ranjangnya dengan pikiran nyaris kosong. Jemarinya menggenggam bungkusan itu dengan gemetar, menahan keinginan untuk mencabik-cabiknya hingga tak tersisa.

.

.

.

"Fukushachou, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Hiashi menyadari tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya. Ia nyaris kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya di saat makan siang bersama di kafetaria kantor bersama para petinggi perusahaannya, termasuk neneknya yang merupakan direktur utama. Rasa mual tak tertahankan tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya, efek dari kurangnya dosis heroin yang masuk tubuhnya. Sejak kemarin ia tak mengkonsumsinya, apalagi saat sakaunya Fugaku tak memberikan itu padanya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan sang _general manager_ , ia segera minta diri meninggalkan agenda.

.

.

.

"Apa selama kehamilanmu ini, Hiashi yang mengalami ngidam?"

"Eh?" Miroku tak mengerti. Apakah ia dipanggil nenek Hiashi ke ruangannya hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?

"Tadi dia kelihatan kurang sehat selama makan siang. Sepertinya dia yang menggantikanmu merasakan _morning sickness_."

Miroku tahu pasti penyebab Hiashi mengalaminya, namun mustahil ia mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kepada sang nenek, kecuali kalau ia ingin tetua Hyuuga itu terkena serangan jantung.

"Dan aku yakin kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai calon istri yang baik."

Miroku paham dan membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Sama halnya dengan nenek Hyuuga, ia juga belum lupa kalau lambung Hiashi bermasalah. Setidaknya ia harus membawakan seporsi makan siang ke ruangan Hiashi.

"Shachou, Hyuuga Kou ingin menemui Anda." Belum lama pintu ruangan sang direktur utama tertutup sepeninggal Miroku, namun ada yang membukanya lagi. Sang pemilik hanya menggumam, dan setelahnya seorang pemuda dipersilakan masuk oleh asistennya.

"Apa yang kau dapat hari ini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"A-anu—Shachou…."

"Bicara yang jelas, Kou."

Kou masih tampak gemetar. Takut-takut ia menyerahkan apa yang didapatkannya hari ini. Namun ada sesuatu yang begitu ingin ia ungkapkan, meskipun ia tak tahu apakah hal ini akan berdampak pada keluarga Hyuuga. Hanya saja ia tak bisa untuk menyimpannya sendiri.

"M-maaf, Shachou … ada yang—m-memergoki saya…."

Sang presiden direktur tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi Kou tahu wanita tua itu sedang murka padanya. Karena itu ia gentar untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pertama melihatnya, s-saya kira dia adalah Hiashi Sama, tapi saya melihat sendiri k-kalau Hiashi Sama sudah berangkat dengan mobilnya—"

Seketika tetua Hyuuga terbelalak ngeri, napasnya memburu menekan segala emosi yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Jemarinya bergetar, urung niatnya untuk meraih amplop yang sebelumnya diletakkan di mejanya. Pikirannya mendadak kusut tidak keruan, kilas balik perjalanan hidupnya bermain bak video yang tak mampu dihalaunya, menggiringnya pada berbagai taksiran serta kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

Hiashi merasa tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sejak tadi siang ia begitu mendambakan candunya. Ia melewatkan makan malam bersama, dan lebih memilih untuk mencari paket heroin terakhir yang dimilikinya. Biasanya ia dapat menyimpannya lebih banyak, namun Fugaku selalu mengawasinya dan tak membiarkannya mendapatkannya lagi, ditambah Miroku yang sudah memusnahkannya beberapa. Tetapi ia ingat masih memilikinya satu kantong kecil.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar ceklek, yang menandakan kamarnya telah dikunci. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya seketika Mei menghampirinya disertai senyum lebar yang kini terlihat misterius di matanya.

"Apa yang kau cari? Butuh bantuanku?"

"A-ah— _iie_ , aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

"Yakin?" Mei duduk dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur, masih mengawasi Hiashi yang mulai tampak berkeringat dingin.

" _Ne_ … lanjutkan saja makan malammu—temani Naruto."

"Dia sudah mulai nyaman dengan calon ibu tirinya. Aku bilang dia akan mendapatkan adik perempuan dari Miroku, dan dia senang."

Kali ini senyum Mei yang terlampau manis itu kelihatan begitu menyeramkan bagi Hiashi. Ia mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan pasangan resminya itu, dan melanjutkan pencariannya di laci meja nakas.

Namun Hiashi merasa tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, sampai tanpa sengaja lampu tidur terjatuh karena tersenggol tubuhnya yang menggigil. Perlahan ia jatuh meringkuk di lantai, setengah sadar ia teringat akan Mei yang terus memerhatikannya. Ia tak ingin Mei melihatnya yang berada dalam keadaan demikian, namun rasa ngilu tak tertahankan membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir jernih, bahkan ia tak sanggup hanya untuk membuat tubuhnya berdiri tegap. Tulang seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, urat-urat serasa ditarik sekuat-kuatnya, ulu hati terasa begitu nyeri, pun ia merasai dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mei memandang Hiashi dengan sendu, namun ia belum melakukan apapun. Ia tidak sampai hati melihat Hiashi demikian menderita, tetapi sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah memberikan obat itu.

"Tinggalkan aku, Meimei…."

Air mata Mei jatuh tanpa mampu dibendung. Bagaimana bisa Hiashi memintanya pergi namun memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang begitu dirindukannya. Tubuhnya seolah tergerak dengan sendirinya manakala ia meraih Hiashi untuk ia rengkuh.

"Ada aku yang akan selalu mendengar keluh kesahmu. Kenapa kau melampiaskannya dengan cara seperti ini? Tidakkah kau menganggapku ada, Hiashi?"

Mei menangis tergugu. Pelukannya pada Hiashi kian mengerat merasakan Hiashi semakin gemetar dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku begitu besar, kalau mencintai dirimu sendiri saja kau tak bisa?"

" _Gomen ne_ —aku tak sanggup melepasmu, tapi aku justru semakin melukaimu … _gomen_ …."

Kata maaf terus dilirihkan Hiashi, sama sekali tak membantu Mei untuk merasa tenang.

"Katakan apa pembelaanmu! Kau ingin cepat mati, hah? Kau tak berharap bisa hidup denganku lebih lama?"

Dapat dirasakannya Hiashi yang memeluknya terlalu erat sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakitnya.

"Aku sudah tahu … jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, Baka…."

.

.

 _Terdengar manis. Kata-kata yang tumpah dari bibirmu adalah yang terbaik dari yang pernah ku dengar. Suaramu begitu merdu, begitu lembut, begitu halus, dan sungguh teramat sedih, seolah-olah kau sedang memanggilku dari tempat yang jauh, sangat jauh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | fanfic tahun 2014 (milik sendiri) yang dirombak (publish langsung dari 1-10) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** | setelah **Hiashi** x **Mei** x **Hizashi** , sekarang kepincut + **Miroku** xoxo | generasi tua (?)


	6. 6th Candle

_Di bawah langit yang sama, memimpikan mimpi yang sama._

.

.

Entah Hizashi mimpi apa semalam, pagi ini ia kedatangan seorang musisi sekaligus produser yang belakangan kerap menghiasi layar kaca. Perempuan yang tak begitu tinggi itu datang di kala hari masih cukup sepi. Barangkali tak ingin kepergok para penggemarnya. Namun ia jadi penasaran mengapa perempuan sekelas itu mendatangi tokonya yang tak seberapa luas.

"Selamat pagi, apa benar Haruno Kizashi tinggal di sini?"

" _H_ - _hai_." Hizashi sedikit gugup, terlebih setelah perempuan dengan rambut kecokelatan pendek itu mengulurkan tangan, dan dengan segera ia menjabatnya.

"Saya Mebuki."

"Haruno Hizashi."

Mebuki tak terlihat hendak berbasa-basi, sehingga ia langsung mengutarakan tujuannya, "Saya tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengan Haruno Kizashi San setelah melihat rekaman performanya di kafe ayah saya tempo hari."

Hizashi tak menyembunyikan ketakjubannya sekaligus rasa senangnya. Ternyata keputusan adiknya untuk menunda studinya ke perguruan tinggi kini berbuah manis. Ia menjadi lebih antusias lantaran optimistis terhadap masa depan Kizashi. Pun ia kian percaya pada kemampuan si bungsu itu.

"Kalau begitu silakan duduk dulu." Hizashi mengarahkan lengannya pada sofa di bagian dalam toko.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi saya sedang tak punya banyak waktu—maaf…."

Astaga, seharusnya Hizashi sudah mengira kalau Mebuki tergolong orang yang sibuk. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan serangkaian peristiwa maupun berita yang diterimanya pagi ini, hingga benaknya seakan buntu.

"Kalau Kizashi San memang belum bisa ditemui, tolong sampaikan ini padanya."

Kemudian Mebuki mengangsurkan kartu nama yang entah bagaimana beraroma lebih wangi dari bunga-bunga di tokonya.

"Kami harus mengatur pertemuan, dan Kizashi San sebaiknya menghubungi saya kalau sudah merasa siap, saya akan menunggu."

Sebenarnya Hizashi akan memanggil Kizashi yang kini entah masih melakukan apa di lantai dua sana. Seharusnya akan lebih baik jika keduanya bertatap muka langsung, namun melihat Mebuki yang terburu-buru, ia jadi segan untuk melakukannya.

"Dia miskin dan cacat—jangan terkecoh, Nona."

Hizashi hanya mendengus mendengar celetukan adiknya. Pemuda itu hanya belum tahu siapa dan apa tujuan perempuan yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Barangkali Kizashi mengira kalau ia kembali digoda oleh para perempuan merepotkan yang hanya memandang fisiknya. Pun ia tak kaget mendapati kata-kata pedas Kizashi, lantaran adiknya itu selalu berbuat demikian, salah satunya untuk menguji ketulusan dari perempuan yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"WOAH!" Dan benar saja, Kizashi ternganga begitu Mebuki menoleh ke arahnya. Hampir saja ia tergelincir dari lima anak tangga terbawah.

.

.

.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau di rumah saja hari ini, aku sudah mengatakannya pada Miroku. Lagipula sudah terlalu terlambat kalau kau akan ke kantor sekarang."

Mei menahan Hiashi yang hendak bangun. Suaminya tampak begitu lemas karena kurang tidur dan makan. Bahkan semalam ia turut tak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena tak ingin Hiashi melalui kesakitannya seorang diri, alhasil kantung matanya tampak menggelap.

Sepanjang malam Hiashi mengalami gejala seperti demam, mengeluhkan sakit yang begitu luar biasa, juga tubuh yang serasa remuk bak diinjak seekor gajah. Suatu waktu Hiashi juga seperti ingin menggaruk tubuhnya dengan begitu kuat, bahkan seakan hendak mengulitinya, membuatnya harus memegangi kedua tangan suaminya itu. Ia tahu Hiashi sungguh menderita, namun tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendampingi dan mengawasi Hiashi. Dan ia pastikan Hiashi tidak membutuhkan psikolog maupun hipnoterapis selama dirinya masih ada.

Menurut penuturan Hiashi, biasanya puncak sakau akan terjadi di hari ketiga setelah ia tidak mengkonsumsi barang haram itu. Berarti hari ini, dan Mei begitu takut dan gelisah, tak sanggup bila harus melihat Hiashi mengalami penderitaan yang lain.

Hiashi hafal dengan fase sakaunya, menunjukkan bahwa ia pernah melewati hal yang sama lebih dari sekali sebelumnya. Barangkali karena Hiashi selalu tergoda lagi dan lagi untuk kembali menggunakannya, sehingga tak kunjung pulih.

Sebenarnya perang yang sesungguhnya adalah setelah sakau tidak lagi menyerang. Akan timbul sugesti—suatu keinginan kuat untuk memakai barang itu lagi—tidak akan tenang sebelum berhasil, sehingga Hiashi terus saja mencoba mendapatkan obat itu.

Namun setelah ini Mei tak akan membiarkan Hiashi kembali menyentuh zat depresan itu. Ia pun menyugesti dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Hiashi benar-benar bersih setelah melalui serangkaian masa sakaunya yang teramat menyiksa ini.

Yang membuatnya tak kalah cemas, karena Hiashi terus menolak untuk makan, sedangkan ia tahu keadaan lambung sang suami kurang baik. Ia sampai menitipkan Naruto pada Tsunade karena ingin terfokus terhadap kesembuhan Hiashi. Lain daripada itu, ia tidak mau jika Naruto melihat keadaan sang ayah yang tampak demikian menyedihkan, atau bocah itu akan menangis karenanya.

"Mei…."

"Ya, Anata?" Mei menyahut sembari menoleh pada Hiashi yang kini berbaring dengan sebelah lengan menutup mata, kemudian kembali memilih pakaian yang hendak ia kenakan seusai mandi.

"Ada pria lain yang dipanggil ayah oleh Naruto?"

Mei terhenyak. Kemarin ia memang bilang akan menjelaskan mengenai kegiatannya selama di Hokkaido selain menjenguk ayahnya yang sedang sakit, juga siapa ayah yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Namun ketika Hiashi menanyakannya langsung, ia menjadi gamang untuk bercerita, bingung harus berkata apa.

Ia menarik napas banyak-banyak dalam langkahnya menuju ranjang, mencoba meredakan kegugupannya. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih tertutup sepotong handuk, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kalau benar sudah ada orang lain, kenapa kau masih bertahan bersamaku? Apalagi kau sudah tahu semuanya dan melihatku yang seperti ini, kenapa kau tak meninggalkanku?"

Mei perlahan menyingkirkan lengan Hiashi dari wajahnya. Direndahkannya tubuhnya, lantas ditatapnya sepasang mata tajam yang lambat-lambat terbuka untuknya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, embus napasnya saling beradu dengan milik Hiashi.

"Dia hanya seseorang yang mirip denganmu. Selama itu bukan dirimu, tak akan mudah untuk membuatku jatuh hati. Kau sangat tahu kalau aku begitu egois karena mengklaimmu sebagai milikku seorang, selalu egois karena aku tak akan membagimu dengan yang lain—dan aku ingin kau bahagia, jika dan hanya jika kau bersamaku."

Hiashi tersenyum nyaris terbahak, yang sangat jarang didapati darinya yang biasanya minim ekspresi. Di ambang rasa putus asanya, Mei masih saja mampu menyejukkan hatinya.

"Apa lucu?" Mei tak terima Hiashi terkekeh dengan ekspresi meledek.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa menggombal—!"

"Itu bukan gombalan!" Mei puas memberikan cubitan di pinggang Hiashi. Namun sesaat setelahnya wajahnya memerah mendapati senyum Hiashi yang menenangkan, sekaligus mencerna kembali apa yang telah diucapkannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…." Hiashi berbisik lirih.

Dan Mei menyambutnya dengan _morning kiss_ yang bahkan belum pernah diangankan Hiashi.

.

.

.

"Jadi ayah akan segera pulang dari rumah sakit … syukurlah kalau begitu."

Mei kini tengah mengaduk susu untuk Hiashi di dapur setelah sebelumnya memasak bubur, sementara sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang tersambung kepada ibunya. Bagaimanapun lambung Hiashi harus tetap terisi.

"Ya, semua baik…." Mei sedikit tersendat ketika menjawab. "Kaasan juga harus jaga kesehatan. Aku tidak mau kalau Kaasan juga sampai opname—biayanya tak murah, tahu," guraunya, sekaligus untuk menutupi kecemasannya sendiri lantaran ia tahu ibunya kurang istirahat dalam beberapa hari ke belakang. Ia tersenyum simpul mendengar sang ibu tergelak di ujung sana.

" _Ne_ _ne_ —nanti sambung lagi~"

Mei mengakhiri percakapannya dan meletakkan ponselnya untuk bersiap ke kamarnya. Saat itulah ia bertemu pandang dengan Miroku yang memasuki dapur. Dengan kikuk wanita itu meraih segelas air minum.

"Aku kira kau sudah berangkat." Mei memulai tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari nampan yang disiapkannya.

"Aku diminta libur hari ini," balas Miroku dari kursi meja makan yang ia duduki ketika minum. Dengan gugup ia memutar-mutar pelan gelas nyaris kosong yang ia genggam di atas meja.

Hanya terdengar denting sendok dan keramik yang ditimbulkan Mei, sebelum ia kembali membuka suara, "Jadwal periksa kandungan? Sudah dua bulan, eh?"

Miroku tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Mei sudah tahu akan hal itu. Ia berdiri dengan tergesa, menahan Mei yang hendak melewatinya.

"Aku harap Mei San tidak salah paham. Hiashi tidak pernah menyentuhku, aku hamil anaknya melalui inseminasi buatan. Yang diinginkan nenek Hiashi hanya penerus keluarga Hyuuga—darah daging Hiashi—dan kami mengabulkannya. Secara pribadi, dia adalah adik bagiku, sama halnya dengan Fugaku."

Mei menunjukkan senyum tipis. Bagaimanapun prosesnya, sejatinya ia tak mau tahu dan tak ingin peduli. Bohong bila ia tak cemburu terhadap wanita yang akan memberikan keturunan untuk suaminya, terlepas dari bagaimana perasaan mereka. Tetapi ia sadar bahwa ini mungkin jalan terbaik yang bisa diambil. Barangkali dengan hadirnya sang penerus keluarga Hyuuga, Hiashi tak akan terlalu ditekan lagi oleh neneknya. Setelah vonis kemandulan yang diarahkan padanya, ia memang tidak yakin dapat memberikan anak untuk Hiashi.

"Maafkan aku … aku sungguh minta maaf…."

Mei tahu Miroku sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah lantaran ia masih bungkam. Namun ia tak bermaksud membuat wanita di depannya itu merasa demikian. Ia diam karena ia pun butuh waktu untuk menerima dan menata hatinya setelah Hiashi menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku tahu permohonan maafku tak akan berarti, tak bisa mengubah apapun, tapi—"

"Jaga baik-baik calon anak kami," pungkas Mei sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

.

Hizashi sudah tak bisa mundur. Bel sudah dipencetnya, dan pintu putih di hadapannya perlahan terbuka untuknya.

"Hizashi San—"

Ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi yang akan ia dapatkan dari wanita molek di depannya.

"Aku bermaksud mengajukan penawaran," ungkapnya tanpa aling-aling.

.

.

.

Tadi sore Hizashi datang menemuinya, menawarkan sesuatu yang masih sulit untuk Mei terima. Pria itu bermaksud menggantikan posisi Hiashi untuk sementara waktu, terutama di hadapan tetua Hyuuga. Ia belum mengerti akan motif sebenarnya dari Hizashi, namun pria serupa suaminya itu memberikan sebuah buku yang katanya akan membuatnya mengerti.

Sejatinya tawaran Hizashi akan menguntungkan, karena untuk beberapa waktu Hiashi bisa bebas dari kegiatan kantor agar terfokus pada pemulihannya. Namun ia belum memiliki kesempatan untuk membaca buku usang dari Hizashi, bahkan ia bingung bagaimana mengatakan maksud itu kepada Hiashi. Apalagi kini Hiashi sedang tidak bisa untuk diajak berdiskusi, mengingat sejak sore tadi suaminya itu kembali kambuh.

Hiashi pun masih saja menolak untuk makan. Dari pagi sampai malam hanya sedikit sekali makanan yang masuk lambungnya. Keadaan tubuh yang lemas karena kurang tidur dan tidak makan sudah pasti sangatlah menyiksa. Rasa ngilu yang menyerangnya pun begitu luar biasa, tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Bahkan menjelang tengah malam, apa yang terjadi padanya jauh lebih menakutkan bagi Mei dibanding malam sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Hiashi, hentikan!"

Mei memegang Hiashi yang sekali lagi membanting tubuhnya ke lantai. Namun pegangannya tak cukup kuat, hingga Hiashi bangkit dan berusaha membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Sekuat tenaga Mei menahannya, memeluknya erat, melindungi kepalanya agar tak kembali menubruk dinding. Ia menjadikan dirinya tameng, tak peduli tubuh Hiashi yang semakin menghimpitnya hingga membuatnya sesak dan sesekali justru kepalanya yang membentur tembok.

"Anata, sudah…," lirihnya menahan isak. Ia sungguh tak sampai hati mendapati Hiashi yang seperti ini. Ia ingin semua kesakitan ini lekas berakhir.

Dirasakannya Hiashi mulai tenang, napasnya pun mulai teratur. Masih bersandar pada dinding, pelan-pelan ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hiashi. Namun tanpa disangkanya Hiashi beringsut menuju kamar mandi, lantas meringkuk di bak yang kosong.

Ia dengan segala kecamuk dan kekusutan yang dirasakannya, menghampiri Hiashi sembari meraih gagang _shower_. Ditariknya tubuh Hiashi hingga terduduk, diisinya bak mandi dengan air dingin, dan tanpa peringatan mengguyur kepala suaminya itu disertai suara tangis tertahan.

"Setelah merasakan semua ini, apa kau tak akan jera, huh?! Katakan kau akan memakainya lagi, dan aku akan bunuh diri di hadapanmu saat itu juga!"

Setengah sadar Hiashi meraih Mei dan merengkuhnya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada bahu yang bergetar itu. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, tetapi ia begitu takut kehilangan Mei.

"Bertahanlah … kita bisa melalui ini…," bisik Mei.

Setelah mandi tubuh Hiashi terasa lebih enak, tapi hanya bertahan sekitar setengah jam sebelum rasa ngilu itu muncul lagi. Ia pun mandi lagi. Begitu terus-menerus sepanjang malam. Barulah menjelang pagi ia bisa tidur dalam dekapan hangat Mei.

.

.

 _Aku adalah wanitamu, yang akan mencintai segala tentangmu, bahkan bila itu adalah duri-durimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | fanfic tahun 2014 (milik sendiri) yang dirombak (publish langsung dari 1-10) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** | setelah **Hiashi** x **Mei** x **Hizashi** , sekarang kepincut + **Miroku** xoxo | generasi tua (?)


	7. 7th Candle

_Tidak ada seorang pun yang menikah dengan tujuan bercerai, bukan?_

.

.

Hubungan Mei dengan keluarga Hyuuga tak pernah seburuk ini, pada awalnya. Sebagai arsitek independen, ia kerap bekerja sama dengan tim arsitek Hyuuga Property sejak ia menjadi _runner up_ pada kompetisi desain yang mereka adakan. Dari sana ia menjadi dekat dengan cucu dari sang direktur utama, yang sejak semula menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap dirinya. Bahkan kerja sama itu hingga ke luar negeri, salah satunya—yang begitu membekas dalam ingatannya—yakni saat menggarap proyek pembangunan perumahan di daerah pegunungan terpencil di Italia.

Hyuuga Hiashi, selaku wakil direktur utama dari perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang konstruksi dan properti itu tak harus mengikuti jalannya proyek tersebut. Namun entah bagaimana Hiashi turut dalam rombongan. Di sana ia dan Hiashi menjadi semakin dekat. Pun pernikahannya dengan Hiashi berlangsung di sana, di kapel sederhana di daerah pedesaan Italia, tanpa persiapan selain berbekal keyakinan, berbumbu sepasang cincin platina bermodel polos.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, begitu ia dan Hiashi kembali ke Jepang, tetua Hyuuga memberikan sambutan secara pribadi di ruangannya. Ia dan Hiashi dipanggil untuk menghadap, namun yang ia terima adalah sepasang sepatu yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Berbagai sumpah serapah ditujukan padanya, bahkan Hiashi tak terbebas dari amukan sang nenek, dan keributan itu berakhir dengan usiran. Tetapi kala itu ia tidak menangkap penyesalan pada diri Hiashi setelah mendapati kemurkaan sang nenek. Padahal Hiashi terancam kehilangan segala kemewahan yang dimilikinya sejak lahir.

Saat itu lah, untuk pertama kalinya, ia seperti melihat Hiashi terlepas dari kurungan emas yang selama ini membelenggunya. Jika digambarkan, sebelumnya Hiashi bagaikan berada di dalam sangkar tanpa pintu yang memasungnya dengan mata tertutup dan mulut terkunci, sedangkan sang nenek berdiri di atasnya tanpa memberikan pintu untuknya bebas. Satu-satunya jalan untuk terbang adalah dengan mendobrak jerujinya. Itu sebabnya ia bisa mengerti, dan Hiashi pun tak membiarkan dirinya merasa bersalah atas keputusan yang telah diambil bersama.

Dan ketika Hiashi memutuskan untuk kembali pada keluarga Hyuuga, bukan berarti ia tak curiga ada sesuatu di baliknya, namun Hiashi tak memberinya celah untuk mencari tahu. Pun Hiashi hanya bungkam, lebih memilih untuk mengubur segala masalahnya dalam-dalam.

Kini ia tahu, bukan hanya Hiashi yang menjadi korban atas keegoisan tetua Hyuuga. Rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar atas sang anak tunggal—mendiang ayah Hiashi—satu-satunya ahli waris keluarga Hyuuga saat itu, menjadikan sang nenek bagaikan manusia tanpa hati yang tega memisahkan Hiashi dari ibu dan saudaranya yang dinilai kurang sempurna. Pun ia kerap memaksakan kehendak kepada Hiashi. Tak sekali pun Hiashi diberikan kebebasan untuk memilih. Bahkan Hiashi harus mengubur mimpinya untuk menyalurkan bakat seninya dalam bermusik.

Namun paling tidak Mei bisa bertemu dengan Hiashi berkat arsitektur; wujud dari perpaduan sains dan seni yang tak lekang oleh waktu, ilmu yang menjadi awal dalam hubungan seriusnya dengan seorang Hyuuga. Kalau saja Hiashi mengambil studi dalam bidang lain, atau setidaknya hanya mempelajari manajemen bisnis, ia tak yakin pria yang kini telah menjadi pasangan resminya itu akan menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap karyanya, terutama kepada dirinya secara personal.

"Hyuuga … Hyuuga … Hyuuga…." Mei menggumam pedih. Dilepaskannya kacamata bacanya, lantas disekanya air yang meleleh dari matanya.

"Jika kau tak terlahir di keluarga itu, apa kau akan jauh lebih bahagia? Andai saja kau yang bersama ibumu, apa kau sekarang juga bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas seperti saudaramu—seolah tak ada beban yang mesti kau pikul?"

Ditutupnya perlahan buku usang yang usai dibacanya. Buku yang kemarin dititipkan Hizashi kepadanya. Sekarang ia tahu kalau itu adalah milik mendiang ibu Hiashi—wanita yang bahkan belum pernah dijumpai oleh suaminya. Kini muncul keinginan kuat yang seakan mendesaknya untuk segera mempertemukan Hiashi dengan saudaranya yang lain.

Teringat akan Hiashi, ia meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan beranjak ke dapur. Didapatinya suaminya itu masih duduk di meja makan. Hari keempat Hiashi lepas dari heroin, dan kini pria itu sudah bisa memasukkan makanan ke tubuhnya, meski masih sedikit dan lama untuk mengunyah. Sebelum ia tinggal, Hiashi hanya bilang kalau lidahnya terasa kebas. Namun ia mengancam Hiashi agar menghabiskan sarapan yang ia buatkan.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti balita."

Mei terkekeh seraya menduduki kursi di seberang Hiashi.

"Dari tadi kau mondar-mandir terus untuk mengawasiku. Fokus saja pada proyek yang menunggumu."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Hyuuga San." Mei tersenyum manis dengan pandangan terus terpusat pada sang suami, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan dapurku tercinta ini tidak menjadi kapal pecah saat hanya ada dirimu di dalamnya."

Hiashi tersenyum simpul sembari terus menunjukkan atensi pada makanannya, sebelum ia balas menatap Mei. Ia terdiam sejenak, lantas telapak tangan kanannya menangkup sebelah pipi Mei, menyapukan ibu jarinya pada jejak air di sana.

"Matamu merah dan bengkak—"

"Aa—kau yang membuatku kurang tidur semalam, dari tadi menguap terus."

"Istirahatlah kalau begitu."

"Tidak akan kalau tanpamu," bisik Mei dengan nada manja. Kedua sikunya ia tumpukan di meja, menyangga dagunya dengan tatapan mesra yang terarah pada Hiashi.

"Keh." Hiashi nyaris terbahak mendapati mata jernih Mei yang berkedip lucu setelahnya, "Jangan menggodaku."

"Kenapa kau merasa tergoda? Padahal aku tidak bermaksud," ucap Mei sok polos. "Apa pesonaku terlalu kuat?" Ia menggunakan jemarinya untuk menyisir rambut panjangnya, bergaya bak bintang iklan sampo anti ketombe, lantas menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Astaga, aku masih makan, jangan membuatku tersedak," gerutu Hiashi yang kemudian meminum air putihnya. Ia harus mati-matian menahan tawa di tengah acara makannya yang ogah-ogahan.

Mei pun tergelak sendiri menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Pagi ini ia hanya berdua dengan Hiashi, Miroku sudah berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa kendati sang bos kembali meliburkan diri, sementara Naruto belum ia jemput dari rumah Tsunade. Ia ingin lebih lama menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hiashi, akan ia pikirkan nanti bila Naruto merajuk padanya.

" _Good boy_." Mei mengusap puncak kepala Hiashi begitu bubur di mangkuk suaminya itu tandas. Ia lalu membawa bekas peralatan makan Hiashi ke bak cuci, mengabaikan protes yang hendak dilayangkan pria itu atas perlakuannya.

"Jangan menyuruhku menjemput Naruto sekarang, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu denganmu." Tanpa persetujuan, Mei menarik lengan Hiashi dan menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang santai, di mana seperangkat sofa dan televisi ada di dalamnya.

"Dari tadi kau berkata ambigu," gumam Hiashi, turut menduduki sofa, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya berbantal pangkuan Mei. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, selain ia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa yang kau desahkan malam itu?" tanya Mei tanpa basa-basi.

Hiashi nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia bangun dan duduk bersisian dengan Mei.

"Terakhir aku menelponmu sebelum kau pulang dari Jerman," imbuh Mei melihat tatapan kebingungan Hiashi.

"Aku? Mendesah?" Hiashi bahkan tak percaya bisa mengucapkannya.

"Jangan pasang tampang bego begitu. Kau tahu apa yang ku bicarakan. Waktu itu tengah malam di sana, dan kau seperti terpaksa menjawab telepon dariku. Kalau kau memang tak pernah menyentuh Miroku, siapa yang bersamamu saat itu?"

"Aa—waktu itu aku mencoba mengurangi dosis, tapi sepanjang malam aku sakau lagi, dan akhirnya aku menyerah—!" Hiashi mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi pukulan Mei.

"Siapa suruh kau bergantung pada barang laknat itu. Kau merusak tubuhmu sendiri, dan kau juga sudah membuatku salah paham."

Kalau Mei mulai bawel, Hiashi bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang diomeli ibunya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, desahanmu waktu itu seksi sekali, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Entah Hiashi harus bersyukur atau justru sebaliknya ketika Mei mulai frontal, yang jelas ia kerap kali harus kuat-kuat menahan diri. Tetapi ia juga merindukan saat-saat mengobrol santai tanpa saringan seperti ini, yang biasanya akan berujung pada kegiatan ranjang. Bahkan Mei tak segan mengundangnya untuk melakukannya via telepon, pernah beberapa kali pada masa-masa awal pernikahan. Dan dengan mengingatnya sekarang ia jadi menginginkannya.

"Astaga, aku merintih waktu itu, bukan seperti yang kau kira."

"Kalau saja aku ada di sana, sudah ku terkam kau saat itu juga."

"Kau bicara seolah kau sang dominan."

"Kau menanggapinya seolah kau yang selalu berada di atas."

Keduanya lantas tergelak terbahak-bahak. Betapa mereka sangat bersyukur atas kesempatan yang membuat hubungan mereka menghangat kembali.

.

.

.

"Secara umum konsepmu lain dari konsep yang pernah dan sedang berkembang beberapa tahun ini," komentar Hiashi ketika ia melihat-lihat hasil kerja Mei.

Sebagai salah seorang pimpinan tertinggi Hyuuga Property, ia cukup berpengalaman lantaran perusahaannya membawahi beberapa pusat perbelanjaan yang besar. Sedangkan Mei dikontrak untuk sebuah desain _mall_ berukuran sedang.

"Kalau saja kita bisa bekerja sama lagi…."

Mei yang berdiri di belakang Hiashi masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu. Ia menyimak apapun komentar untuknya, selagi kedua tangannya tak berhenti mengeringkan rambut basah Hiashi dengan handuk. Dirasa cukup, ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hiashi dan menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala yang masih tertutup handuk itu, turut memerhatikan kembali karyanya yang dinilainya sudah _fix_.

Ia melonggarkan pelukannya ketika Hiashi mendongak berbantal sandaran kursi, menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya, mengundangnya untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ah—"

Belum juga ia menyambut undangan menggiurkan itu, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara dengusan Hiashi ketika ia menyeret langkahnya untuk membuka pintu.

Sepeninggal Mei, Hiashi tertarik pada sebuah buku bersampul cokelat di ujung meja. Ia baru tahu Mei memiliki buku yang tampak tua itu. Disertai rasa penasaran tinggi, ia membukanya.

Sementara itu Mei kembali dibuat terkaget atas kedatangan Hizashi. Kali ini ditambah kenyataan bahwa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah saudara kembar suaminya. Melalui interkom, ia memang sudah tahu kalau tamunya adalah Hizashi, namun ia bingung bagaimana menyambutnya.

"Aku belum menyimpan kontakmu, jadi aku harus datang lagi untuk menanyakan jawabanmu atas tawaranku kemarin." Hizashi tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, menampakkan giginya yang kurang rapi. Namun mendapati Mei yang belum menunjukkan reaksi berarti, ia berubah canggung seraya mengusap tengkuknya, "Maaf kalau kedatanganku mengganggumu."

"Ah, tidak kok—silakan masuk."

Mei membimbing Hizashi ke sebuah ruangan berdesain semi tradisional, yang mana di dalamnya terdapat meja berkaki rendah dan bantal duduk. Ia mengambil tempat di seberang Hizashi, di antara kecamuk benaknya—memikirkan segala kemungkinan bila Hiashi menemukan ada seseorang yang serupa dengannya, dan kini sedang bersama pasangannya. Padahal ia belum sempat untuk mengutarakan tentang apa yang sudah dibacanya kepada Hiashi, juga perihal rencana Hizashi.

"Aku harap kau tidak berprasangka buruk akan maksudku." Hizashi sedang tak ingin berbasa-basi, "Ibuku menuliskan kalau Hyuuga Shachou mengambil Hiashi dari kami karena dia begitu menyayangi Hiashi, sedangkan dia menolakku yang cacat ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana dia mengenal cucu tersayangnya."

Mei memerhatikan tangan kiri Hizashi yang selalu terlapisi sarung. Ia masih ingat saat Hizashi mengatakan bahwa separuh tangan itu didapatkan melalui operasi selama masih tinggal di Saitama. Baginya tak ada bedanya dengan tangan orang-orang yang terlahir dengan fisik sempurna, hanya saja Hizashi tak pernah menampakkannya, dan sejauh yang ia tahu pria di depannya itu juga selalu mengenakan baju berlengan panjang.

"Sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun kami tak bersama, aku tak yakin bisa langsung akrab dengannya." Hizashi terkekeh, "Barangkali aku bisa lebih mudah untuk memahaminya jika mengenal latar belakangnya lebih dalam."

"Apa harus dengan menggantikan posisi Hiashi? Aku tak yakin kau tidak merencanakan apapun untuk nenek kalian."

"Yang ku khawatirkan terjadi—kau sudah bersangka yang tidak-tidak. Aku sadar tak seharusnya bermain-main dengan masalah ini, menilik usiaku sekarang pun tak cocok jika melakukannya. Tapi aku juga tidak pernah berpikir serumit itu, dan perlu kau ingat kalau aku tak dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga, jadi tak seharusnya kau menyebutku sebagai cucunya juga."

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana berada di posisi adikku, merasakan secara langsung hidup di lingkungan keluarga yang begitu kolot dan penuh aturan, di mana tidak ada kebebasan berargumen di sana. Tapi yang utama, aku ingin tahu apakah dia bisa membedakan kami—jika benar dia begitu menyayangi adikku, itu pun kalau Hiashi setuju—"

"Jangan naif!"

Pintu geser di ruangan itu terdengar bergesek menyeramkan manakala dibuka dengan kasar. Mei tersentak dan serta-merta berdiri, terlebih begitu melihat sang pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah Hiashi. Sejak kapan suaminya itu berdiri di sana? Apa saja yang sudah didengarnya? Banyak pertanyaan yang bermain di benaknya.

Takut-takut ia melirik Hizashi, membandingkan reaksi keduanya di saat saling bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya. Di matanya Hizashi tampak tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hiashi yang memandang tajam dengan mata memerah, menyiratkan segenap emosi yang bercampur baur.

"Dan aku tak butuh kau kasihani," desis Hiashi penuh penekanan.

Mei hendak menengahi, namun ia pikir belum waktunya bagi dirinya untuk ikut campur. Ia masih berdiri kaku saat Hizashi bangkit dari duduknya tapi belum beranjak dari sana.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau mau—kalau perlu jangan memintaku untuk kembali. Tapi selama apapun kau di sana, kau tak akan pernah mengerti rasanya menjadi seorang Hyuuga Hiashi—tidak sama sekali, bahkan bila kau menukar seluruh sisa umurmu. Dan aku yakin anak mami sepertimu tak akan tahan menghadapinya."

"Lantas apa yang bisa ku dapat jika aku merelakan posisiku? Ibumu?"

Mei merasa seperti ada kerikil tajam yang menyumbat tenggorokannya, ditambah rasa sesak yang diam-diam menjalari dadanya.

Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu Hiashi bahwa sang ibu telah tiada?

Hizashi masih bungkam ketika ia beringsut memeluk Hiashi dengan begitu erat, menyampaikan luapan rasa yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan.

.

.

.

"Kau tak akan ketahuan, asal kau tidak tersenyum di depannya."

"Dia tidak akan mendapatkannya."

Mei benar, Hizashi kini tampak semakin mirip dengannya setelah pria yang katanya adik kembarnya itu memiliki tatanan rambut yang sama dengannya. Beberapa saat lalu Mei mengajak Hizashi ke _barbershop_ keluarga Nara yang masih satu kawasan dengan Terumi Design dan meminta Shikaku untuk memotongkan rambutnya.

Hiashi tak mengerti mengapa begitu mudah untuk menyetujui rencana gila saudaranya itu. Namun prioritas Mei adalah kepulihannya, sehingga pasangannya itu juga turut mendesaknya. Ia pun sadar akan berakibat buruk bila sakaunya sampai kambuh ketika ia masih berada di kantor. Bahkan waktu itu ia sudah merasakan gejalanya seperti mual dan muntah.

Dari balik tirai berserat tipis yang menjadi pemanis pintu menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya, ia mengintip _gazebo_ yang ada di dekat kolam ikan koinya, di mana Mei dan Hizashi tengah berbincang sambil menikmati teh. Salahnya bila ia tak bergabung bersama mereka, karena beberapa saat lalu ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri guna menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang sempat kacau. Dari celah pintu, ia masih bisa mendengar semilir suara Mei dan Hizashi yang bersahutan.

"Ku perhatikan ada perbedaan paling menonjol dari kalian berdua. Kau lebih ekspresif, kau tak sulit untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan, mudah mengutarakan apa yang kau kehendaki. Sedangkan Hiashi cenderung pendiam, tak jarang menekan emosi atau perasaannya. Dia juga begitu menyebalkan jika sudah mengubur masalahnya sendiri, sedangkan aku berusaha untuk selalu terbuka kepadanya."

"Tapi mungkin aku yang cerewet ini dikirimkan padanya agar kami bisa saling melengkapi."

Mei tertawa miris dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tentu saja yang menjadikan keduanya berbeda adalah latar belakang lingkungan keluarga yang saling bertolak belakang pula. Hiashi hampir tak pernah mendapatkan kebebasan, bahkan hanya untuk bersuara, yang nyatanya terbawa hingga kini.

Hizashi pun terkekeh pelan, "Kau mengaku cerewet—lucu sekali. Dan secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau kita tidak cocok."

Hiashi merasa tak mungkin salah menafsirkan arti tatapan Hizashi terhadap istrinya. Namun ia tak akan membiarkan Hizashi juga menggantikan posisinya di hati Mei.

 _Kebahagiaan yang ku harapkan bisa jadi berdampingan dengan ketidakbahagiaanmu. Untuk itu aku tidak mampu mengharap kebahagiaan untuk diriku seorang. Aku hanya berharap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri._

Hizashi menoleh ke arah pintu ketika ia merasa terus diawasi. Tetapi hanya tirai yang berayun pelan yang didapatinya.

"Kalau saja menikahi Miroku juga bisa diwakilkan…," gurau Mei, namun Hizashi tak menganggapnya demikian.

"Wanita itu sedang mengandung keponakanku, anak dari saudara kembarku, rasanya seperti diriku sendiri yang akan menjadi seorang ayah." Hizashi tersenyum getir, "Jika dengan begitu, kau bisa tetap mendampingi Hiashi, aku akan menggantikannya—itu pun kalau dia mau."

Mei terbeliak, tak menyangka bahwa candaannya yang ceplas-ceplos akan ditanggapi dengan serius. Ia sungguh merasa tak enak hati, "Tapi, Hizashi—"

"Aku tak yakin kakakku itu bisa hidup kalau kau menceraikannya," sambungnya disertai tawa kecil.

 _Setiap kali kau berada di dekatku, aku merasa sesak, dadaku begitu sesak bahkan hanya untuk meneguk air ini. Jika ini bisa disebut cinta, aku yakin hanya aku yang merasakannya. Hanya aku yang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Untuk yang satu ini, aku tak ekspresif seperti yang kau katakan._

.

.

 _Membiarkan cinta tak terucap adalah jalan tercepat menuju patah hati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | fanfic tahun 2014 (milik sendiri) yang dirombak (publish langsung dari 1-10) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** | setelah **Hiashi** x **Mei** x **Hizashi** , sekarang kepincut + **Miroku** xoxo | generasi tua (?)


	8. 8th Candle

_Terkadang cinta bagaikan lilin, menerangi yang lain dengan mengorbankan diri sendiri._

.

.

"Kau kelihatan lebih _fresh_ dengan rambut barumu."

Hizashi tersenyum tipis, "Aku selalu tampan bagaimanapun keadaanku."

"Tch." Kizashi menendang pelan kaki Hizashi.

Ia sedang sibuk membuka tokonya, tapi Hizashi malah berjalan ke sana kemari hanya dengan _bathrobe_ , bahkan rambutnya masih setengah basah. Ia tahu Hizashi akan memulai rencana gilanya hari ini, tetapi ia baru sadar kalau kakaknya itu belum mempersiapkannya sama sekali.

Bunga-bunga segarnya baru ia pajang sebagian ketika sebuah mobil putih berhenti di depan tokonya. Tak lama orang-orang yang tak asing baginya berbondong turun dan memasuki toko bunganya. Sekilas ia bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang serupa Hizashi, saat pria itu berjalan melewatinya mengekor pada seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama Mei.

"Keringkan rambutmu dulu."

Hiashi dengan Naruto yang menemplok di dadanya, hanya mengawasi Mei yang tengah mempersiapkan segala keperluan Hizashi pagi ini. Ya, hanya untuk hari ini, guna memberikan arahan pada Hizashi tentang bagaimana seorang Hyuuga Hiashi biasa berpenampilan. Pun Mei sampai membawakan setelan miliknya untuk dipakai Hizashi.

Ia memilih untuk memerhatikan pemuda berambut merah jambu yang sedang menata bunga di teras toko, dengan tatapan yang sesekali terarah padanya. Tak lama Hizashi kembali dari lantai dua, sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Sekali lagi ia harus menabahkan hatinya kala melihat Mei menyambar dasi yang hendak dikenakan oleh Hizashi.

"Sini biar ku bantu."

Ia tahu Hizashi harus segera berangkat, juga kondisi tangannya yang kurang baik, tetapi perlukah menyiapkan kebutuhannya sampai sejauh itu? Apalagi di depan dirinya yang notabene lebih berhak mendapatkan semua perlakuan tersebut.

Hizashi bukannya tidak suka memperoleh perhatian lebih dari Mei. Pun ia senang bisa memandangi rupa elok Mei dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Hanya saja ia dapat menangkap raut tak bersahabat Hiashi, juga rahang yang sempat mengeras. Tetapi kakaknya itu berlagak tak melihat apa yang dilakukan Mei padanya, dengan menyibukkan diri pada Naruto yang masih setengah mengantuk di gendongannya.

"Kalau urusanku dengan klien cepat kelar, aku akan segera menemuimu, nanti kita makan siang bersama," ujar Mei sembari meletakkan kotak berisi irisan buah-buahan kaya air untuk camilan Hiashi di meja kasir.

"Hm, tapi jangan memaksakan diri, aku bisa makan bersama Naruto."

"Baiklah." Kemudian Mei mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto yang sedari ia jemput dari kediaman Tsunade kemarin terus menempel pada sang ayah.

"Naru masih mengambek sama ibu, hm?" godanya sembari menciumi pipi tembam balitanya, namun putra tersayangnya itu justru mengerang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher ayahnya. Tampaknya Naruto masih merajukinya karena keterlambatannya kemarin.

"Sudahlah, kau berangkat saja. Biar aku yang membujuknya nanti. Lagipula dia rewel karena masih mengantuk."

Mei lantas mengangguk paham dan segera keluar toko berbarengan dengan Hizashi. Kebetulan Hyuuga Property sejalan dengan tempat pertemuan Mei dengan sang pengguna jasa, jadi keduanya berangkat bersama. Lagi-lagi ia disuguhi kenyataan yang kurang mengenakkan pagi ini.

Keadaan bersangsur sepi manakala hanya ada Hiashi dan Kizashi selaku orang dewasa di sana. Apalagi belum ada pelanggan yang datang. Hanya terdengar derit kursi kayu yang sedikit terdorong saat Kizashi mendudukkan dirinya. Hiashi merasa canggung karena ini kali pertamanya bertemu Kizashi. Dan untuk sementara ia akan sering berdua saja dengan pemuda yang katanya adalah adik seibunya itu karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk menggantikan peran Hizashi di toko bunga tersebut. Dengan kikuk ia turut menduduki salah satu kursi kayu di depan meja kasir.

"Niisama, bicaralah."

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan, tapi kau juga diam. Ajak aku mengobrol."

Hiashi bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia sukar membuka obrolan dengan orang baru. Bahkan lebih mudah baginya melakukan negosiasi dengan relasi bisnisnya, yang mana tujuan pertemuan sudah terkonsep.

Barangkali Kizashi lelah menunggu reaksi darinya, sehingga pemuda itu meninggalkannya ke lantai dua. Namun tak lama pemuda itu turun dengan membawa sebuah gitar akustik. Secara mendadak ia ingin memetik dawainya. Ia hanya diam mengamati Kizashi yang kembali duduk dan mulai membunyikan alat musik petiknya. Samar-samar ia juga bisa mendengar nyanyian Kizashi yang dilagukan dalam gumaman.

"Permainan gitarmu bagus." Akhirnya Hiashi memiliki topik untuk ia angkat, "Kau pasti gemar berlatih. Hanya saja progresinya kurang dinamis."

Kizashi menghentikan permainannya, "Kau mengerti soal gitar?"

"Waktu masih sekolah, aku sering curi-curi kesempatan ke ruang musik untuk meminjam gitar atau alat musik lainnya."

"Kau kaya tapi kau tak mampu membelinya?" Kizashi menunjukkan senyum miring.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tak pernah diizinkan untuk memilikinya, dulu. Obaasama tidak suka melihatku bermusik. Kalau sekarang, aku juga punya piano di rumahku sendiri, Mei senang mendengar permainanku."

Kizashi terdiam cukup lama, menimbang apa yang hendak ia utarakan, "Okaan pernah bilang kalau dia dulu penyanyi opera."

"Okaan?"

"Ibu kita."

"Oh."

Sekarang Hiashi tahu dari mana bakat seninya diturunkan. Dari buku harian ibunya, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa neneknya tidak menyukai wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, meskipun ia tak paham perihal alasannya. Bisa jadi ia mengingatkan neneknya pada seseorang yang kurang disukainya itu bila bermain musik, sehingga tidak sekalipun memperbolehkannya bermusik.

"Touchan, aus~!"

Rengekan Naruto mengalihkan fokus Hiashi. Melihat putranya sudah bangun, ia mendudukkan bocah yang tengah mengucek matanya itu di kursi sebelahnya. Tanpa ia minta, Kizashi mendekat dengan membawakan segelas air putih untuk Naruto.

"Hiii~ ada paman seleeem~!" Naruto mencengkeram lengan baju Hiashi kuat-kuat. Pun ia beringsut menempel pada sang ayah yang hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Huh? Apa kau bilang?" Kizashi meletakkan gelas Naruto di meja yang dihadap Hiashi, "Aku menyesal mengambilkanmu minum. Dasar keponakan durhaka. Lagipula aku belum setua itu untuk kau panggil paman—panggil kakak."

"Tidak mau!"

Semakin ditolak, Kizashi kian gemas pada Naruto. Ia berusaha melepaskan bocah itu dari Hiashi, dan memeluknya erat tanpa peduli pada rontaannya ketika ia membawanya menjauh dari sang ayah.

"Touchan, Nalu diculiiik~ tenapa Touchan nggak nolong Nalu~ huweee~!"

Hiashi tahu Naruto aman di tangan Kizashi, sehingga ia memilih menanggapi denting lonceng angin yang menandakan ada pelanggan masuk. Ia pun beranjak menyambut sang pembeli disertai rasa grogi karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

"Nak Hizashi, seperti biasanya, ya," ucap wanita tua itu, membuat Hiashi kebingungan. Sedangkan Kizashi yang hendak ia mintai tolong malah asyik dengan Naruto.

Satu belum beres, ia kedatangan pelanggan lainnya, "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang bunga, bisa kau pilihkan bunga yang bagus untuk ku berikan pada istriku di hari ulang tahunnya?"

Astaga, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pekerjaan yang menurutnya sederhana ternyata begitu rumit. Ia benar-benar tidak boleh meremehkannya.

Melihat Hiashi kewalahan, Kizashi berhenti main-main dan mengambil alih tugas sang kakak. Begitu selesai, ia mengambilkan beberapa buku tebal dan diletakkan di meja Hiashi.

"Beberapa nama pelanggan tetap sudah tercatat di sini." Kizashi menunjuk salah satu buku yang tampak paling tipis, "Tapi aku juga sudah menyimpan datanya di komputer itu."

Hiashi hanya manggut-manggut seolah mengerti, padahal kepalanya mendadak pening disuguhi ensiklopedia beserta buku kumpulan bahasa bunga.

.

.

.

"Miroku San…."

" _Ne_?"

Miroku tahu bahwa yang kini menduduki kursi wakil direktur utama Hyuuga Property bukanlah Hiashi yang sebenarnya. Sebagai salah seorang yang nantinya terlibat dalam permainan ini, tidak mungkin ia tak diberi tahu. Pun ia mesti mendampingi seseorang yang belum berpengalaman dalam bidang yang biasa digeluti Hiashi.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Ia menghampiri meja sang wakil direktur dan berdiri di samping kursi yang diduduki Hizashi untuk memberikan arahan. Namun di tengah penjelasannya ia sedikit terkejut ketika Hizashi beranjak mendorong kursi lain untuk ia duduki. Ragu-ragu ia duduk, bersebelahan dengan Hizashi yang menyimaknya dengan saksama.

Seingatnya ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Hiashi. Ia bahkan bisa mencium bau parfum Hizashi dari jarak sedekat itu, yang entah bagaimana aroma kayu tersebut mampu mendatangkan desiran di dadanya. Diam-diam ia meneliti garis rahang Hizashi, hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya kepada Hiashi. Baginya Hiashi tak ubahnya seperti Fugaku, adik sepupunya. Hiashi yang terkadang kalem lebih cenderung dingin dan angkuh, tak mungkin bersikap manis selain kepada orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Sedangkan Hizashi berbeda. Selain lebih dewasa dibandingkan Hiashi, di matanya, pria ini begitu hangat, kesan pertama yang menguat setelah ia mendapatkan perlakuan ramahnya.

"Uh."

Konsentrasi Hizashi buyar ketika Miroku berhenti menjelaskan padanya mengenai tumpukan kontrak di meja yang perlu dibubuhi tanda tangan. Dilihatnya wanita itu tengah menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, dan dari raut wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia yang berangsur mengerti, cepat-cepat merogoh sapu tangannya dan memberikannya pada Miroku.

"Perlu bantuanku untuk ke toilet? Kau juga bisa memakai toilet di ruangan ini."

Miroku menggeleng lemah dan segera menggunakan sapu tangan Hizashi untuk menutup mulutnya. Namun aroma wewangian yang tercium dari sana sama sekali tidak membantunya, justru membuat perutnya semakin bergejolak. Ia menyerah dan membawa langkah lebarnya ke toilet, diikuti Hizashi yang kemudian memijitkan tengkuknya sekaligus memegangi rambut panjangnya agar tidak basah tepercik air keran.

"Kau sering mengalami ini? Kenapa kau masih bekerja?"

"Tidak masalah," balas Miroku setelah mengelap mulutnya. Sekilas dipandangnya pantulan wajahnya di cermin; pucat, dan bibirnya seakan kehilangan warna.

Hizashi membantunya untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, kemudian dilihatnya pria itu memencet interkom ke pantri, "Bawakan teh hangat."

Hizashi kembali duduk setelahnya. Tak ada yang bersuara, sampai Hizashi memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, "Menurutmu, bagaimana reaksi Hyuuga Shachou kalau aku mengatakan akan tinggal di kediaman utama hari ini juga dan segera menikahimu?"

Dan Miroku merasa seperti mendapatkan pinangan, kendati ia tahu bahwa Hizashi melakukan semua ini demi saudara kembarnya.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Nona—apa tak masalah jika kau sering datang kemari?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Mebuki melepas kacamata hitamnya disertai senyum yang menampakkan keramahannya, "Selama aku tak menciptakan lautan manusia di depan tokomu ini. Lagipula aku menemuimu bukan tanpa alasan."

Kizashi tampak ragu menerima ponsel yang diangsurkan Mebuki padanya. Ia memang tidak punya alat telekomunikasi itu, namun bukan berarti ia tak mampu membelinya. Ia hanya merasa kalau telepon seluler belum terlalu dibutuhkannya, selain pesawat telepon untuk tokonya. Dan lagi, _game player_ lebih menarik minatnya.

"Agar aku mudah menghubungimu, dan tidak selalu harus datang ke sini selagi kau belum tinggal di asrama."

Kizashi memang sedang disiapkan untuk menjadi seorang _trainee_. Ia juga dikabarkan tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk debutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa membelinya sendiri jika memang diharuskan punya."

"Sudahlah, pakai itu saja."

"Jangan menolak niat baik orang lain, atau nasib baik yang akan menjauhimu." Hiashi yang sedari tadi diam-diam memerhatikan, akhirnya memiliki celah untuk menimpali.

"Nah, kakakmu benar."

Mebuki tersenyum lebih lebar karena akhirnya Kizashi tak menolak. Sedikit membungkukkan badannya ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan pria lainnya, dan atensinya cukup lama tak teralih, tertegun mendapati pria itu tampak lebih segar dengan _style_ rambut yang baru, rapi namun terkesan _cool_. Tidak buruk, meskipun ia pernah terpikir ingin melihat kakak Kizashi itu lebih memendekkan rambutnya.

.

.

.

Hiashi bersimpuh di depan batu nisan ibunya. Batinnya pedih melihat tanggal kematian ibunya. Kalau saja ia bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya sedikit lebih awal, barangkali ia bisa bersua dengan ibunya juga. Namun ia tak diberi kesempatan hanya untuk memeluknya sekali saja. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya, yang tak pernah ditemuinya selama ini selain dalam foto yang diperlihatkan Kizashi kepadanya, dan ternyata ibunya begitu anggun, lebih cantik dari yang sanggup ia bayangkan.

Diletakkannya bunga krisan putih dan sebotol anggur beras di pusara sang ibu sebelum ia memejamkan matanya serta menangkupkan tangannya untuk berdoa.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku juga tidak membencimu. Tenanglah di sana … Okaasama…," bisiknya sendu usai memanjatkan doa.

Dukanya sedikit terobati manakala ia mendapati Naruto masih jongkok di sebelahnya, melakukan seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Obaachama, ini Nalu … anak Touchan," ucapnya lugu.

"Cucu Obaasama," sambung Hiashi seraya mengusap kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Yang paing tampan," imbuh Naruto disertai tawa kecil ketika Hiashi membawanya ke pangkuannya.

Hiashi belum ingin beranjak dari sana, masih duduk bersila dengan Naruto dalam rengkuhannya, menikmati semilir angin sore yang seolah mampu menerbangkan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

Tak diragukan lagi, tetua Hyuuga sumringah mendengar kabar dari Miroku yang baginya begitu menggembirakan. Mulai malam ini Hiashi akan kembali seatap dengannya, begitupun dengan Miroku yang ia perintahkan untuk turut serta. Ia mulai berpikir untuk segera menyiapkan pesta besar-besaran untuk pernikahan cucu tersayangnya.

Air mukanya seketika berubah tatkala ia teringat kesaksian Hyuuga Kou tempo hari, bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Hiashi di lingkungan tempat tinggal cucunya itu. Benaknya terus memutar segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Namun ia belum yakin mantan menantunya kembali ke Tokyo dengan membawa saudara Hiashi setelah ia usir dengan begitu kejam. Pun ia kehilangan jejak wanita itu setelah meninggalkan Tokyo. Wanita yang telah melahirkan cucu untuknya, akan tetapi sedari awal tidak ia restui untuk bersanding dengan putra semata wayangnya. Dan begitu sang anak satu-satunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang dikemudikan wanita itu, ia begitu murka. Bahkan hingga kini hatinya panas bila mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Mei tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat seperti yang telah ia rencanakan. Ia baru menjemput Hiashi dan Naruto di toko bunga Haruno menjelang jam makan malam. Serta-merta ia memeluk pria itu dari belakang, mencurahkan segenap kerinduan.

" _Aitakatta_ …," gumamnya dibarengi pelukan yang mengerat. Sesaat bisa dirasakannya tubuh tegap itu menegang.

"Meimei…?"

Mei terbelalak mendengar sumber suara itu bukan berasal dari pria yang tengah dipeluknya. Dengan cepat ia memisahkan dirinya dan berbalik. Hatinya mencelos menemukan Hiashi memandangnya sayu di sana, bersama Naruto dalam gendongannya.

" _G-gomen ne_ …," ucapnya tergagap, menyadari bahwa dirinya keliru lantaran keduanya kini begitu mirip setelah memiliki potongan rambut yang sama.

"Aa—rencananya aku akan mengambil beberapa keperluan pribadiku, sebelum Miroku datang menjemputku ke kediaman utama Hyuuga." Hizashi berinisiatif menghentikan kekakuan di antara mereka, namun dapat dilihatnya Hiashi tak menanggapinya dan langsung memasuki mobil putih Mei yang diparkirkan di depan toko.

.

.

 _Waktu yang akan membuktikan sebuah komitmen._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | fanfic tahun 2014 (milik sendiri) yang dirombak (publish langsung dari 1-10) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** | setelah **Hiashi** x **Mei** x **Hizashi** , sekarang kepincut + **Miroku** xoxo | generasi tua (?)


	9. 9th Candle

_Hidup penuh dengan pilihan yang buruk. Ketika kemelut memaksa dipilihnya satu dari berbagai alternatif, kebanyakan orang akan memilih kemungkinan yang paling buruk._

.

.

"Touchan ada dua, Nalu binun deh."

"Touchan Naru kan di sini…."

"Tapi yang tadi dipeuk Kaachan?"

Mei merutuki kecerobohannya di toko bunga Haruno beberapa saat lalu begitu sayup-sayup mendengar obrolan Naruto dan Hiashi yang melibatkan dirinya. Suara putra dan suaminya itu bersahutan dari luar kamar mandi tempatnya berdiri, di mana sesekali ia mengintip dari celah pintu geser berkaca buram tersebut. Ia ragu untuk bergabung berendam air hangat dengan mereka, mengingat bagaimana Hiashi mendiamkannya sejak dalam perjalanan pulang.

Ia sungguh tidak sengaja memeluk Hizashi. Dengan potongan rambutnya sekarang, Hizashi tampak seperti Hiashi jika dilihat dari belakang. Lagipula ia tidak tahu bila Hizashi akan kembali ke sana, menilik dari rencana pria itu untuk segera menuruti kehendak tetua Hyuuga dengan tinggal di kediaman utama, sehingga ia langsung menerjangnya tanpa pertimbangan.

Bahkan Naruto saja melihat apa yang dilakukannya tadi, dan itu membuatnya menepuk kepalanya dengan gemas.

"Kaachan masuk, ya~" serunya riang seolah tak ada yang salah. Dengan tampang tak berdosa berhias senyum lebar, ia menceburkan dirinya di bak, mengambil tempat di sisi yang lengang, mengapit Naruto di antara dirinya dan Hiashi.

Ia kembali dibuat melongo karena tak lama kemudian Hiashi bangkit dengan membawa Naruto serta, meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam diam. Dari Naruto yang merajukinya, sekarang ditambah bayi besarnya. Ia lantas menamparkan wajahnya ke permukaan air, meneriakkan rasa frustasinya hingga menciptakan gelembung-gelembung. Dan barulah ia tersadar bahwa air hangat itu sudah bercampur sabun, membuat lidahnya merasakan getir, lalu terbatuk-batuk lantaran tak sengaja menelan buih.

Ia sungguh sial hari ini!

.

.

.

"Kalian lahap memakan masakanku, tapi kenapa masih tidak mau bicara denganku, huh?" protes Mei begitu suami dan putranya menghabiskan makan malamnya mendahului dirinya.

Ia harus kembali menggigit bibirnya dengan gemas ketika sekali lagi ia ditinggalkan seorang diri. Cepat-cepat ia menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya, sekaligus membersihkannya, kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya seperti yang dilakukan dua orang itu sebelumnya. Menyadari mereka bersiap untuk tidur, ia segera menyusul ke kamar.

"Anata~" bisiknya manja sembari menjadikan Hiashi guling. Suaminya itu masih bergeming, lebih memilih memeluk Naruto dan tak berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Soal tadi—aku bisa jelaskan," imbuhnya pelan karena tidak ingin mengusik Naruto yang mulai menuju alam mimpi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun, simpan pembelaanmu sampai besok."

Mei tersenyum senang seraya memejamkan matanya, setidaknya Hiashi sudah mau menyahutinya. Didekapnya Hiashi semakin erat, ditambah kakinya yang melingkar bak koala.

Dalam keheningan, benak Mei malah sibuk. Ia teringat akan Hizashi, dan betapa bodohnya dirinya yang main terjang tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia bahkan masih ingat harum cendana yang menguar dari tubuh Hizashi, jelas berbeda dengan Hiashi yang mampu membiusnya dengan aroma musim panas yang berdominasi bunga lili.

Entah bagaimana nasib saudara kembar Hiashi itu sekarang. Baginya naif sekali bila Hizashi menggantikan posisi Hiashi hanya untuk menguji kecermatan tetua Hyuuga. Terlebih Hizashi juga mewakili Hiashi untuk bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang dikandung Miroku. Menuruti kehendak tetua Hyuuga, membebaskan Hiashi dari kewajibannya untuk menikahi Miroku, sehingga sang kakak tidak harus menceraikannya. Padahal ia tidak sampai menceritakan perihal kecanduan Hiashi terhadap narkotik, namun Hizashi sudah bersedia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri hanya agar Hiashi tidak berpisah dengannya.

Dan ia merasa telah menjadi manusia super egois, yang membiarkan orang lain berkorban begitu besar untuk kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

"Otousama…."

Hizashi tersenyum kembali melihat foto ayahnya yang ada di meja kamar Hiashi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat rupa ayahnya, bahkan namanya pun baru ia ketahui. Ibunya dulu tak pernah bercerita banyak kepadanya soal keluarga ayahnya. Namun sekarang ia bisa mengerti. Barangkali karena ia akan lebih baik bila tidak terlibat dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa tinggal diam atas kemelut yang menimpa Hiashi dan keluarga kecilnya. Bukannya ia mau berlagak bak pahlawan kesiangan, namun ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna selagi ia bisa. Apalagi itu untuk saudaranya sendiri. Selama ini ia bahagia meskipun hidupnya tak sempurna dan materinya tak berlimpah. Ia juga tidak menerima tekanan mental sedikitpun. Ibunya memberikan kebebasan penuh padanya dan Kizashi selama tidak sampai kebablasan. Sedangkan kakaknya baru menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan bersama Mei, jadi ia tidak bisa bersikap apatis saat ia dapat menggagalkan niat tetua Hyuuga untuk merenggutnya kembali.

Ia lantas melihat jam. Sudah saatnya bergabung untuk sarapan, sehingga ia segera turun. Ternyata tetua Hyuuga dan Miroku sudah duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing. Tapi kedua wanita itu belum memulai santap paginya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Tetua Hyuuga memandang heran Hizashi begitu mendengar apa yang sebelumnya pria itu ucapkan tatkala duduk di kursinya. Hiashi yang biasa dikenalnya kurang suka berbasa-basi. Matanya memicing di balik kacamatanya yang berlensa plus. Ia bahkan kurang menikmati makanannya pagi ini, terlebih melihat cucunya itu menggunakan alat makan dengan tangan kanan. Hiashi yang dirawatnya sejak bayi adalah seorang kidal, dan biasa makan dengan tangan kiri di depannya.

"Mm—tangan kirimu masih sakit?" Miroku menyadari tatapan curiga sang nenek. Namun ia baru tersadar akan kebiasaan Hizashi yang berbeda dengan Hiashi. Kalau tetua Hyuuga benar-benar jeli, tidak heran bila wanita itu menjadi sangsi akan pria ini.

Hizashi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa mendapati pertanyaan Miroku yang tak terduga. Ia hanya mengangguk kaku.

.

.

.

Hizashi paling tidak nyaman bila hanya berdua dengan nenek Hiashi. Seharusnya tak masalah karena tetua Hyuuga juga seorang wanita tua biasa, dan ia sudah sering bertemu banyak pelanggan dengan usia sebaya, menghadapi mereka dengan segala karakternya. Namun tetua Hyuuga memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang tidak ia ketahui dari mana asalnya, sehingga ia lebih memilih menemui wanita itu jika bersama Miroku.

Tetapi kali ini sang direktur utama itu memanggil Hizashi ke ruang pribadinya, setelah memiliki alasan untuk menjauhkan Miroku darinya.

"Bisa kau bukakan brankas berisi perjanjian-perjanjian jangka panjang? Aku perlu membacanya lagi, memilah mana-mana yang harus ku perbaharui, atau dihentikan dalam waktu dekat."

" _N_ - _ne_?"

"Kalau aku bisa membukanya sendiri, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu. Tapi brankas itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan sidik jarimu."

 _DEG_!

Meskipun ia dan Hiashi kembar, tidak mungkin sidik jari akan sama. Kalau sampai detektor brankas itu menolak sidik jarinya, sudah dapat dipastikan riwayatnya tamat saat ini juga. Ia bahkan belum genap dua hari menjalani perannya. Kalau sampai gagal sebelum ia menikahi Miroku, bisa-bisa ia hanya memberikan masalah lain bagi Hiashi dan Mei, juga Miroku.

"Fukushachou, Rasa San sudah menunggu di ruang _meeting_."

Miroku bagaikan dewi penyelamat bagi Hizashi kali ini. Setelah menyempatkan untuk membungkuk singkat kepada sang direktur utama, ia segera beranjak dengan langkah lebar disertai helaan panjang. Tak lupa ia melempar senyum pada calon istrinya itu.

"Miroku," panggil tetua Hyuuga dingin ketika wanita itu hendak mengekor pada Hizashi.

Dengan gugup Miroku mendekat, bersamaan dengan tetua Hyuuga yang melangkah tenang memutari meja untuk menyambutnya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu gaduh ketika ia menerima tatapan yang belum pernah ditunjukkan tetua Hyuuga padanya.

 _PLAK_!

Miroku terbelalak, secara refleks ia memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan terasa panas. Ia hanya menunduk, firasat buruk menyesakkan dadanya, dan terbukti ketika tetua Hyuuga membisikkan sesuatu padanya yang membuat tubuhnya menegang barang sesaat.

.

.

.

Hiashi dan Mei jarang memiliki waktu luang bersama. Dan ketika hari ini sedang senggang secara bersamaan, Mei memutuskan untuk ikut Hiashi membantu Kizashi di toko bunga Haruno, termasuk mengajak Naruto yang kini mulai dekat dengan Kizashi.

"Kadang waktu aku jaga sendiri, pelanggan sangat banyak sampai membuatku kuwalahan. Hari ini banyak bala bantuan malah sepi," celetuk Kizashi ketika mereka sedang makan siang bersama di meja kasir. Ia begitu lahap menyantap makanan yang dimasakkan kakak iparnya.

"Kalau begitu kau jaga sendiri saja mulai besok," timpal Hiashi setelah menelan potongan tempura yang dikunyahnya.

"Hee? Niisama tidak ikhlas ya membantuku?"

"Kau sendiri yang baru saja bilang, seolah kami pembawa sial," gurau Hiashi, "Jadi sekalian saja."

"Oke, tak masalah, asal setiap hari Meimei Nee masak untukku."

"Heh, untukmu Mei saja," sergah Mei sembari memukul pelan kepala Kizashi.

Hiashi hendak menimpali lagi, namun seseorang yang melangkah memasuki toko membuat semua mata mengarah padanya. Seolah petir yang menyambar di kala badai, membuat Hiashi bagaikan terapung antara langit dan bumi, karena begitu sadar ia telah bangkit dari duduknya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia memerintah tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sekilas bisa dilihatnya Miroku tertunduk di luar toko, tak jauh dari limusin hitam yang ia tahu milik wanita di hadapannya.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami?" desis tetua Hyuuga penuh penekanan dengan tatapan lurus ke mata Hiashi, "Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan cucuku."

Tanpa kata, Kizashi memaksa Mei dan Naruto untuk naik ke lantai dua. Sejatinya ia tak ingin melarikan diri, namun ia lebih tidak ingin masalah yang ada menjadi semakin runyam bila ia turut campur. Lagipula ia orang luar bagi keluarga Hyuuga, kecuali bagi Hizashi dan Hiashi yang merupakan saudara seibunya.

 _PLAK_!

Hiashi tak siap menerima aksi neneknya, sehingga ia tak sempat menghindar ketika sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi kirinya. Namun ia berhasil mencekal lengan sang nenek ketika hendak melayangkan tamparan lainnya.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini? Kau pikir bisa membodohiku, lalu melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabmu? Kau sudah lupa apa yang bisa ku perbuat kepada wanita mandul itu kalau kau membantahku lagi?"

Kali ini Hiashi lebih mampu mengontrol emosinya manakala berhadapan dengan neneknya. Ia menimbang-nimbang apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan, segala perasaan terpendam yang menyesak di rongga dadanya selama ini,

"Aku tak punya ayah dari lahir. Aku juga sudah kehilangan ibuku tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya. Tapi untuk kali ini biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri, relakan aku bahagia dengan pilihanku—restui kami…."

Tetua Hyuuga tak membalas, tatapannya melembut dan tangan di genggaman Hiashi melemas. Ia selalu lemah bila Hiashi sudah menyinggung tentang sang ayah.

"Obaasama pernah memiliki seorang putra—ayahku—yang begitu Obaasama sayangi. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih saja meratapi kepergiannya selama ini, menangisinya di kala sepimu. Tentu kau sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika dia pergi darimu."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ibuku juga sama sepertimu? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan ibuku saat aku kau ambil darinya? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku selama ini?"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenal wanita yang telah melahirkanku. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang ibu, seumur hidupku tak sekalipun aku bisa menyentuhnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar tak punya kesempatan lagi karena dia sudah mati. Dan tidakkah kau bayangkan jika anakmu yang teramat kau sayangi berada di posisiku saat ini?"

Tetua Hyuuga memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain begitu didapatinya mata Hiashi mulai berembun. Dengan pelan ia menarik tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Hiashi.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku memohon padamu, dan aku tak akan meminta yang lain lagi…."

.

.

.

Tetua Hyuuga tampak berantakan ketika menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya, seakan-akan ia nyaris kehilangan akal sehat. Tadi adalah kali pertama Hiashi memelas padanya. Sungguh dalam sekejap pikirannya kusut tidak keruan. Semua yang telah dikatakan Hiashi seolah menjelma menjadi tombak yang menghujam gendang telinganya. Keadaan di sekitarnya sepi, namun ia merasa begitu bising, suara Hiashi memenuhi otaknya. Dan bagaimana Hiashi memandangnya penuh harap terus terbayang di benaknya yang kacau.

Ia menarik lengannya ketika Miroku hendak membantunya berjalan masuk kamar. Kepalanya pening namun ia benci dikasihani.

"Kau!" Tetua Hyuuga menunjuk Hizashi dengan kalap, "Kau datang untuk merebut Hiashi! Kau berniat membawa Hiashi pergi dariku! Pasti ibumu yang menyuruhmu!"

Hizashi belum tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, namun ia tidak suka ibunya disalahkan untuk suatu hal yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti,

"Ibu saya sudah tenang di alam keabadian. Jangan memanggilnya dengan mulut suci Anda."

Tetua Hyuuga tampak semakin kalap. Ia meraung-raung seakan lupa diri. Miroku berusaha menahannya dengan dibantu sopir, sembari mencoba menelepon dokter pribadi keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kau bukan cucuku! Pergiii!"

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli tidak dianggap cucu olehmu—"

"Hizashi." Miroku mencegah Hizashi untuk menimpali lagi daripada keadaan sang nenek menjadi semakin buruk.

"PERGIII! PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! AKU TAK BUTUH KALIAAAN!"

Miroku pasti terjatuh bila Hizashi tidak menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung terdorong lengan tetua Hyuuga. Mungkin sebaiknya memang segera meninggalkan kediaman itu, namun keduanya tak sampai hati meninggalkan tetua Hyuuga yang terlihat begitu kusut. Paling tidak mereka ingin tetap berada di sana sampai sang dokter tiba.

.

.

 _Kebencian mudah dimulai, namun tak mudah dihentikan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | fanfic tahun 2014 (milik sendiri) yang dirombak (publish langsung dari 1-10) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** | setelah **Hiashi** x **Mei** x **Hizashi** , sekarang kepincut + **Miroku** xoxo | generasi tua (?)


	10. 10th Candle

_Cinta dan kesetiaan ibarat sepasang sayap, yang tak mampu membawamu terbang jika patah salah satunya._

.

.

Bagi tetua Hyuuga yang begitu terpukul atas kepergian putra semata wayangnya, kehadiran Hiashi bukan sekadar cucu baginya, namun juga seperti pengganti bagi anak lelakinya. Tetapi terkadang ia terlalu berambisi untuk menjadikan Hiashi seperti yang ia inginkan, menjadikan sang cucu bak refleksi dari putranya yang telah tiada, tanpa memikirkan apa-apa yang menjadi keinginan Hiashi.

Di saat ambisi menjelma menjadi obsesi, jiwanya seakan dibui—menggodanya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, dan teramat sukar untuk dihilangkan dari pikirannya. Dengan begitu ia kerap kali memaksakan kehendak kepada Hiashi, menunjukkan seberapa jauh ia mampu bertindak untuk mewujudkan obsesinya.

Kini kondisi kejiwaannya tergolong kurang stabil. Banyak pikiran menggerogoti kesehatannya, pun berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang diam-diam menciptakan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar, namun selama ini ia coba kubur dalam-dalam. Dan setelah Hiashi menyinggung masalah itu dengan telak, ia tak sanggup menanggungnya lagi.

"Kaachan, neneknya Touchan bangun."

Mei yang sebelumnya melihat-lihat resep obat tetua Hyuuga, kini fokus pada wanita tua yang mulai membuka matanya. Dadanya bergemuruh bising manakala pandangannya bersirobok dengan tatapan sayu sang nenek. Awalnya ia hanya berniat menemani Hiashi membesuk tetua Hyuuga yang kemarin kolaps, namun ia harus ditinggal bersama Naruto karena Hiashi sedang ke kamar mandi. Sejak kedatangan tetua Hyuuga ke toko bunga Haruno kemarin, kondisi Hiashi menjadi kurang fit, dan dari beberapa saat lalu gejala sakaunya timbul lagi.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Suara parau itu masih sarat kebencian, "Berencana membunuhku? Kau pasti senang kalau aku mati karena tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangimu mendapatkan cucuku."

Mei paham mengapa ia mendapatkan sambutan demikian, karena mustahil nenek Hiashi akan begitu saja menerimanya, meskipun di hari sebelumnya ia menjadi saksi bahwa Hiashi mampu membungkam mulut nyinyir wanita tua ini. Namun ia tidak bisa jika harus kembali menghindar dan membiarkan tetua Hyuuga ini merecoki kehidupannya bersama Hiashi untuk kesekian kalinya. Jalan terbaik adalah dengan menghadapinya.

"Saya tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk merebut Hiashi dari Anda. Lagipula dia bukan barang yang dapat diperebutkan. Dia punya hati untuk memilih tempat ternyaman baginya, di mana ia bisa pulang. Dan kalaupun dia memang tidak peduli dengan Anda, dia pasti akan membawa saya pergi ke tempat di mana Anda tidak dapat menemukan kami."

"Kenyataannya, dia tak pernah meninggalkan Anda selama ini. Anda hanya terlalu takut kehilangan Hiashi, padahal Anda adalah salah seorang yang terpenting baginya—hanya Anda keluarga terdekat yang dia miliki, sampai dia menemukan fakta bahwa dia memiliki saudara yang lain. Tapi kehadiran Hizashi dan Kizashi juga tidak mengubah apapun, tak membuatnya berbalik membenci Anda…."

Hening cukup lama, sampai bunyi tetes infus seolah sanggup bergema di dalam kamar yang luas itu. Nenek Hyuuga memilih memalingkan muka ke arah jendela besarnya yang berserat tipis. Namun benaknya sibuk memikirkan apapun yang telah disampaikan Mei padanya. Sesekali ia juga bisa mendengar rengekan balita yang setahunya adalah putra angkat cucunya, hingga ia mendengar pintunya terbuka, seketika menarik minatnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Hiashi tak mengatakan apapun ketika ia beringsut memeluk sang nenek di tempat tidurnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tangis tetua Hyuuga pecah saat itu juga. Yang ia tahu, baru kali ini neneknya menangis di hadapannya, pun kali pertamanya mendengar rangkaian kata penuh penyesalan yang berulang-ulang dibisikkan di telinganya.

.

.

.

"Kita akan nonton konser, Meimei—bukan mau piknik."

Hiashi protes karena Mei menyiapkan bekal segala untuk acara yang hendak mereka hadiri sore ini, kurang lebih sejam lagi dari sekarang. Padahal itu hanya irisan buah, dan kotak lainnya berisi tempura kesukaan Hiashi.

"Ck, kau tinggal makan saja, jangan cerewet," gerutu Mei tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat karena ia juga perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

.

.

.

Hizashi sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin di kamarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kurang percaya diri dengan _style_ berpakaiannya. Dari mengenakan kemeja berdasi, menambahkan _vest_ , sekadar kaus oblong, sampai ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada kaus tanpa lengan yang ia lapisi kemeja kotak-kotak hijau hitam dan membiarkan kancingnya terbuka.

Tak lupa ia merapikan rambutnya, agar ia bisa dibedakan dengan kakaknya. Pun tak ketinggalan ia menyemprotkan parfumnya yang beraroma kayu cendana, namun hanya sedikit karena ia teringat akan wanita yang belakangan hidungnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitif. Ia tidak ingin wanita itu mual dan muntah lagi mencium wewangiannya.

.

.

.

"Astaga, apa lagi?" Hiashi heran karena Mei tampak ribet sendiri dari tadi. Ia bahkan sudah hampir menghidupkan mesin mobilnya ketika istrinya itu kembali turun dan masuk ke rumah. Naruto yang duduk di jok khusus belakang hanya terkikik geli melihat ibunya sempat terpincang karena sandalnya yang lepas ketika berusaha berjalan cepat.

"Aku baru ingat belum membawa kamera video," ucap Mei ketika kembali duduk di sebelah Hiashi sembari menunjukkan tas kecilnya.

"Bukannya semalam aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Benarkah? Yang ku ingat cuma _kegiatan_ kita." Mei menyengir lebar.

"Tsk." Hiashi segera melajukan mobilnya untuk menyamarkan sipu malunya. Bisa-bisanya istrinya ini membicarakan _itu_ dengan kelewat santai. Untung saja Naruto masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti pembicaraan orang tuanya. Sedikit jail sebelah tangannya merusak sanggulan Mei beserta poni miringnya yang tertata rapi.

"Woi—kau pikir berapa lama aku membuat ini? Argh!"

Hiashi hanya terkekeh samar mendengar Mei mengomel tak jelas. Tanpa melupakan perhatian pada jalan, ia menyembunyikan senyum ketika melirik Mei dan mendapati istrinya itu sampai harus mengeluarkan cermin untuk memperbaiki penampilan. Sementara itu Mei fokus pada pantulannya dengan bibir mencebik karena suami dan anaknya terus menertawakan tingkahnya sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

"Oi, Mei!" Mei tahu ke mana ia dan Hiashi akan duduk setelah melihat Yoshino melambai padanya. Tetangganya di apartemen itu tidak datang sendiri ke pertunjukan musik ini, namun bersama suami dan memangku putra mereka; Shikaku dan Shikamaru. Ia ingin membalas kemurahan keluarga Nara yang tak mau menerima upah atas jasanya memotongkan rambut Hizashi kala itu, jadi ia membelikan tiket konser untuk mereka.

Ia lantas mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yoshino yang memang miliknya. Sedangkan Hiashi di sebelahnya memangku Naruto. Tak lama datang empat orang yang menempati kursi di belakang mereka. Mei menengok untuk memastikan bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Miroku datang bersama Hizashi, dan dapat ditangkapnya raut gugup pada saudara kembar suaminya itu.

"Oh—ikan fugu, ternyata kau punya waktu untuk datang juga," sapa Hiashi dengan tidak elitnya kepada sang sahabat karib yang datang bersama istrinya.

"Kau pikir kegiatanku cuma seputar klinik. Lagipula tiket gratis dari Miroku Nee ini."

"Dasar maniak gratisan."

Hiashi kembali terkenang masa-masa remajanya dengan Fugaku, yang mana di saat senggang ia kerap diajak sahabatnya itu untuk mengunjungi objek wisata yang tidak dipungut biaya. Dari ikut _tour_ gratis sampai menjelajahi distrik yang belum pernah didatangi.

Langit mulai menggelap ketika kembang api bertaburan. Sorak sorai penonton menggema di antara dentuman bunga api yang meledak di langit tanpa mendung. Beberapa pejalan kaki sengaja berhenti karena rasa penasaran tinggi terhadap pendatang baru yang kabarnya seorang solois. Konser _debut_ itu memang tidak diselenggarakan di gedung atau stadion, tetapi di jalanan Shibuya.

Mei nyaris bangkit dan turut meneriakkan nama pemuda yang muncul di atas panggung, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa suaminya pencemburu meskipun kepada saudaranya sendiri. Namun ia tetap tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengangkat _light stick_ merah muda di tangannya.

"Kizashiii~"

Puas berteriak ala _fangirl_ , Mei menoleh pada Hiashi. Bisa dilihatnya pandangan kagum Hiashi terhadap sang adik. Hiashi memang tak bisa mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai seorang musisi, namun ia telah menitipkannya pada Kizashi. Iseng, Mei menarik perhatian dengan meninju pelan lengan Hiashi, membuat sang suami menoleh dan menghadiahinya senyum tipis. Ia bahkan bisa melihat kilat bahagia yang terpancar dari sepasang mata Hiashi yang memandangnya teduh.

"… Aku juga tak bisa berdiri di sini tanpa kakak-kakakku—keluarga yang selalu mendukungku, dan tentunya tak lupa berkat—"

Kizashi memberikan sambutannya di tengah jalannya konser. Berikutnya ia menyampaikan terima kasih khusus kepada Mebuki yang kemudian bergabung di panggung yang sama dengannya. Irama musik berubah _slow_ ketika keduanya berduet lagu romantis, dengan Kizashi yang memetik gitar akustiknya.

Dalam keremangan, Hizashi dapat merasakan Miroku menggamit jemarinya. Ia menyambutnya dengan remasan lembut disertai senyum terkulum.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari semarak di jalanan utama Shibuya, sebuah limusin hitam singgah untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

 _Kita tidak dapat menuai cinta sampai merasakan perpisahan yang memilukan, dan yang mampu membuka pikiran, merasakan kesabaran yang pahit serta kesulitan yang menyedihkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?** | fanfic tahun 2014 (milik sendiri) yang dirombak (publish langsung dari 1-10) | **tidak bertema baik, segala keburukan bukan untuk ditiru** | setelah **Hiashi** x **Mei** x **Hizashi** , sekarang kepincut + **Miroku** xoxo | generasi tua (?)


End file.
